Delicada Violencia
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: En la preparatoria de konoha, un chico distraído, malcriado, sufre una seria de acoso por parte de sus compañeros... sasunaru
1. comenzo el juego

**Nota:**primero que nada los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer ff T^T no sean crueles…

* * *

**Delicada violencia**

_Aun no entiendo como ocurrió todo esto, no debí dejarlo aprovecharse, me deje llevar por sus caricias, besos, y palabras, pero aun así no entiendo porque no trate de alejarlo de mi, tal vez en un comienzo no quería nada, nada de él, pero ahora ya no lose…_

_Quisiera retroceder el tiempo, y tratar de no cometer estos errores, eh cuidado a las personas que mas quiero siempre, protegiéndolas de todo… ayudándolas pero esta vez, esta vez no podré, de verdad no podré ayudarla por que yo también, lo amo…_

En la preparatoria de konoha se escuchaba un silencio, nada incomodo, los alumnos escuchando las clases de siempre, el profesor un joven muy apuesto albino, con tez clara que destacaba los labios rosados de este, enseñaba Historia de lo mas normal cuando se percato de que un alumno suyo no prestaba atención, se acercó cuidadosamente a el, para no despertarlo ya que estaba dormido, los demás miraban a su sensei con una sonrisa picara.

Kakashi, el sensei se paro frente al pupitre del alumno lo observo detenidamente, tomo aire y…

-¡NARUTO! ¡UZUMAKI!

- cállese viejo, nose da cuenta que estoy durmiendo

-¿pero que rayos crees que eres? – pregunto el albino picándole la cabeza mientras se reían los demás

-ah….- Naruto Uzumaki, rubio de ojos azules el peor alumno de la preparatoria lo único que hace, pues dormir y crear pleitos

-ve inmediatamente a la dirección –habló con voz de mando el sensei, el rubio solo bostezó y sobándose la cabeza fue directo donde lo mandaron

-muy bien continuemos…-dijo el sensei

* * *

-ahhh….no entiendo porque mandarme a la dirección, no hice nada que yo sepa

El rubio camino por los pasillos blancos, aun dormido, hacia movimientos tan extraños que parecía un zombi…sin darse cuenta donde pisaba y que hacia tropezó bruscamente.

-¡idiota no te das cuenta por donde vas! –grito ya en el piso, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡hmp! Es tu culpa por andar durmiendo, dobe –el rubio alzo la mirada, frente a el un chico apuesto de cabellos negros, sus ojos del mismo color muy serios, piel blanca, rostro muy fino, cualquier chica se moriría por el.

El de los ojos mar se levanto, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos con rabia.

-eres…

-…

-¡eres un imbecil! Te juro que si te vuelves hacer lo mismo me las pagaras-"_odio a las personas así, odio alas personas que se creen la gran cosa"_

-¿pero que rayos? – el azabache arqueo una ceja, y sin mirar al rubio camino hacia su destino.

-cobarde…-susurro el rubio, caminando hacia la dirección por suerte ya estaba despierto

Entro de lo mas normal, estaba acostumbrado además tsunade la directora no lo castigaría ya que es su consentido, al menos será un castigo pequeño.

* * *

-hola vieja Tsunade

-no me digas así !Naruto! – hablo seria, lo que significaba que estaba de mal humor,_ rayos._

- jeje disculpe –dijo con una sonrisa

-me dijo kakashi lo que le hiciste-hablo mientras posaba su brazo en el escritorio

-eh? Pero no hice nada solo estaba dormido y…

-le dijiste viejo

-eh? Pero cuando- pregunto sorprendido

-eso es una falta de respeto, Naruto

-pe…pero, además como sabe? ¡En que momento le dijo!

-por celular Naruto…

-bueno bueno ahora cual es el "castigo"- hablo el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos

-limpiaras por las mañanas tu aula

-¡Q…que pero llego tarde!

-pues llegaras temprano, ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo seria

-vieja…-susurro el rubio

-te escuche, ahora vete

-S…si! – hablo asustado ,trago saliva, corrió hacia la salida, Tsunade la directora si daba miedo así que no es bueno estar tanto tiempo con ella, el descanso llego y todos salieron a comer, tomar aire y demás.

* * *

-¡Naruto! – una voz femenina gritaba desde lo lejos, una chica de cabello rosado, ojos verdes lo llamaba, Sakura su mejor amiga de Naruto, y su amor secreto. El rubio se acerco a ella, sin pensarlo.

-hi! Sakura-chan –hablo alegremente

-¡Naruto te castigaron de nuevo! Eso te pasa por estar durmiendo, te has perdido de mucho!

_-_jejeje- _Sakura-chan es tan linda cuando me regaña, si que se preocupa por mi_

_-_te perdiste mucho –dijo entusiasmada abrazando las manos –hoy vino un chico encantador, es tan sexy, listo y…

Un rayo partió al rubio, rabia y dolor surgió en su corazón destrozado, solo observaba a su "amiga" hablaba entusiasmada, había un puño sin que ella lo notara, un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho lo destrozaba,_ pensé que tu tal vez, algún día te fijarías en mi, como yo en ti…sakura-chan_ _aun así no me rendiré luchare por ti, porqu_e _tu eres la persona que realmente amo, _el rubio quería saber conocer quien ere ese bastardo, quien?

-ahí esta Naruto! Kyaaaaa! –grito sin pensar en nada un grupo de chicas seguían al nuevo.

-¿¡EL!? –el rubio lo miro de rabia, el azabache solo con indiferencia

-¡hmp! – volteo el azabache mirando otro lugar

-¡me voy! ¡No dejare que ino me gane!-corrió sakura mientras movía la mano despidiéndose de naruto, el rubio solo se quedo pasmado, no sabia que hacer, en realidad si ese chico nuevo le hacia feliz pues…no, el tenia que luchar por ella sin duda, el rubio corrió al patio, donde se dirigía el azabache, una vez ahí los encontró a "él" y a los chicos, se encontraban jugando fútbol "que rápido hizo amigos", las chicas desde lo lejos gritaban su nombre dándole ánimos al pelinegro, pero eso no lo detendría al rubio quería hablar sobre Sakura y antes que todo dejarle bien claro que seria una batalla solo de los dos, pero como hablar con el sin llamar tanta la atención? pero como? Una idea simple se le paso por la mente.

-¡oye! ¡Chico nuevo! Necesito hablar contigo UR-GEN-TE- **obvio- **grito deteniendo todo el partido el azabache lo observo, pensó dos veces _pero que rayos quiere ese dobe _y luego se acerco, las chicas seguían gritando como locas por el lo cual lo incomodaba así que aprovecharía salir de ahí con la llamada del de los ojos mar los demás siguieron jugando sin importancia.

-que es lo que quieres-dijo serio-dobe

-no soy dobe y mi nombre es Naruto, teme – contesto molesto

-bueno Naruto dobe, para tu información mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke

-_ ¡si que sonó cool, pero eso no me distraerá! –_ necesito decirte algo importante pero en otro lugar porque acá hay muchas personas

-te quieres declarar? Pero apenas nos conocemos –sonrió

-¿Q…que? Eres un teme – respondió el rubio sonrojado de la vergüenza

-jajaja bueno vamos- sonrió pícaro, al azabache le encanta jugar…

Se fueron detrás del colegio, donde solo se veían los árboles y arbustos por montones normalmente se va ahí para pelear o estar con su pareja pero el rubio no tenia planeado ninguna de las dos cosas, el rubio caminaba adelante pensando en lo que iba a decir trataría esta vez no ser tan grosero solo esta vez, se quedo parado la brisa corría señal que el invierno llegaría pronto.

-dime que es lo que quieres…-hablo el azabache

-lo que pasa es que tu le gustas a una amiga mía

-y….

-pues, quería decirte que no me rendiré aunque ella te quiera a ti yo, luchare por su amor

- . . . - _no tengo ni la menor idea que habla este chico, realmente es un….idiota, como si a mi me importara tener una relación seria con alguien ja!, bueno da igual lo escuchare de todas formas,…….._

_- _y esta es una batalla entre tu y yo!, entendiste!-gritaba exaltado

……_.ahora que lo pienso es un lindo idiota, por lo menos…_

_-_ ¡me estas escuchando! ttebayo!

-_es adorable, jugare un poco con el_ –el azabache se acercó al rubio apoyándolo contra la pared

-¿Q...Que es lo que esta haciendo?- sonrojado el rubio e inmóvil no sabia que hacer, se mostraba tan tenso en ese momento dejando así de respirar por unos segundos, son en estos momentos cuando ni siquiera recuerdas que existes _jamás lo espere_. El azabache comenzó acariciar el rostro perfecto del rubio tan suave y calido, el de los ojos mar no sabía que hacer estaba totalmente inmóvil, sus ojos oscuros y profundos lo hipnotizaban, su sangre hervía. El azabache se acercó a su cuello delicadamente cuando…

-¡todos regresen a sus aulas!

El de los ojos oscuros se retiro, lentamente mientras observaba al rubio que estaba nervioso, y sorprendido sonrió pícaro y se retiro como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada

El rubio aun asustado por la ocasión se deslizo cayendo en el piso agitado por falta de oxigeno.

-q...que…fue eso?- se pregunto el rubio mientras tocaba su rostro- acaso el me quiso be…?, pero que estoy pensando , tal vez era una táctica, si eso fue!, esto significa la guerra!- hablo mientras se levantaba, una llama entre sus ojos se estaba haciendo notaria, y no era una llama de pasión, o tal vez si?

- ¡te venceré! ¡Sasuke Uchiha!...!jajajaja! – grito mientras reía…como siempre de inocente nuestro pequeño rubio…

-naruto entra o te castigo – al parecer su maestro Kakashi lo había escuchado desde lo lejos

-siempre a mí…ya voy! Kakashi sensei – dijo con cara de frustración

* * *

**Nota 2: **disculpen si es corto, jejejeje dejen reviews, ^^ q les parecio? o alguna recomendacion?. grax x leer :D


	2. nuestro grupo desastrozo

**Nota 1: **los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ^^ , gracias por leer sin dejar review ¬¬ o por dejarlo jojo :D! espero que les guste n_nA l

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nuestro pequeño rubio dormía de lo mas tranquilo, abrazado de su almohada, un su cabeza su sombrero negro de dormir, su colcha naranja con dibujos de una espiral. El rubio babea soñando con su amada "sakura".

Desde lo lejos una sombra se acercaba era su apoderado, un joven moreno, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, en su rostro llevaba una cicatriz, vestía con una polera negra remangada, un Jean, y un mandil de cocina con un dibujo en el pecho de conejo, en su mano llevaba un vaso con agua, se acercó molesto donde el rubio, comenzó a tratarlo de despertar pero como sabia que no funcionaria le echo el vaso de agua.

-ah!!

-despierta! –dijo molesto Iruka

-¡este no es el trato que me merezco!

-tienes que ir de inmediato a la prepa acuérdate que te han castigado por…

-lose lose, no me lo tienes que repetir

-Bueno pues alístate, Naruto – con voz de mando se retiro Iruka, el rubio se alisto lentamente, aun tenia sueño se fijo la hora detenidamente

-¡Pero que! ¡Son las 6:00! – se tiro a la cama ya cambiado –ahhh…que sueño detesto levantarme tan temprano, quien será el idiota que se despierte a esta hora?

* * *

Naruto llego al aula, con complicaciones y una de ellas la flojera, abrió rápido la puerta mientras bostezaba, _y pensar que limpiare todo esto_, miro detenidamente el aula desde la pizarra hasta al ultimo asiento cuando se encontró con la mirada de él

-eh…Buenos días – hablo entrecortado el rubio, _justo él tiene que estar aquí, diablos_

-Buenos días –respondió frió el azabache

Naruto dejo sus cosas en su asiento, comenzó con la limpieza borrando la pizarra, sentía como la mirada del azabache le clavaba la espalda y esto lo hacia sentir muy nervioso mas el silencio que había era tan molestoso, a tal punto de comenzar a sudar, las cosas se le caían cada rato, y su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo.

_Porque porque? Me siento así? Con él, malditasea… ¿será por lo de ayer?, no no creo_

-¿oye…quieres que te ayude?- rompió el silencio el de los ojos negros, mientras se paraba, dirigiéndose donde el rubio se encontraba

-eh…no, gra…gracias, pero no- el rubio siguió borrando el pizarrón, lo mas rápido que pudo, de repente sintió como el pelinegro lo abrazaba por detrás, el rubio se paralizó de nuevo su cuerpo no respondía, eso es lo que mas rabia daba el no defenderse

-¿que sucede? ¿Te molesta algo? – dijo mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo del de los ojos mar, el rubio sentía como algo detrás de el comenzaba a incomodarlo, los nervios se apoderaban de el, boto el borrador de pizarra sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro estaba mas rojo que el tomate.

_Creo que el en realidad no esta en busca de Sakura, tal vez tal vez me quiere a mi?_

El azabache comenzó acariciar su pecho del rubio, mientras besaba y lamía su cuello todo iba perfectamente bien…-pensó

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose al aula, lo cual el azabache se percato alejándose inmediatamente del rubio, este solo se quedo paralizado por un momento, el pelinegro volvió a su asiento como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡hola Naruto! Nunca pensé que llegarías tan temprano- sonrió el extraño, Sai uno de los mejores alumnos, le encanta leer, dibujar, pero lo que mas le encanta es Naruto, siempre tiene esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, algunas veces algo molesta.

-ho…hola Sai- respondió el rubio nervioso por lo ocurrido, ahora solo una cosa se le venia a la mente, debería decirle a alguien que esta siendo acosado tal vez, por un completo desconocido? Y otra cosa más, porque preguntarse eso? Si era obvio que tiene que decirle a alguien…pero en verdad no sentía esa necesidad, primero porque la vergüenza gana, y segundo tal vez esto le gustaba?

-jeje me castigaron por lo de ayer, por Kakashi-sensei – respondió el rubio con una gota en el rostro.

-¿te ayudo? –se ofreció amable el segundo azabache, sin darse cuenta la mirada de "te detesto" de Sasuke, _ahora el es mi juguete no tiene porque meterse con lo que es mió _

-eh…no gracias, ya…ya casi termino jejeje

-de acuerdo…-Sai se sentó en el segundo asiento de la derecha, y comenzó con su acostumbrada lectura, Sasuke lo observaba desde el ultimo asiento, sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos abrazadas entre si tapaban sus labios. El segundo azabache observaba al otro de reojo, chocando sus electrizantes miradas. El rubio se percato de una atmósfera extraña se había creado.

-¿Por qué? Me pasa cosas tan extrañas a mi…..T_T

* * *

Paso el tiempo e iban llegando uno por uno al aula el rubio había terminado de limpiar todo, siete y veinte de la mañana Sakura aun no llegaba, esto hacia impacientar al rubio.

-Hey Naruto- dijo Kiba un amigo de Naruto, cabello castaño, Kiba pues el era el raro del aula debe ser por su comportamiento algo parecido a un perro?.

-eh? Dime que sucede ttebayo?

-tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti

-que es? Pregunto asustado

-la mala es que Sakura se callo de las escaleras

-y la buena?

-que no había enfermera jajajaja

-¡idiota! Que chiste para más estupido

- jajaja pues me pareció muy bueno la verdad, ahora Sakura conversa con Ino por los pasillos jajaja debiste ver tu cara

-¡hmp! –volteo el rubio de rabia

* * *

Ya dentro todos, nuestro sensei preferido, mejor dicho Kakashi se disponía a dejar un gran trabajo, uno de historia universal nada fuera de lo común.

-bien dejare una serie de trabajos en grupo

-nee, profesor podemos escoger a nuestro grupo? – levanto la mano Ino una rubia con flequillo tipo emo, de ojos verdes.

-no yo escogeré muahahaha –dijo tratando de asustar a sus alumnos lo cual no resulto, el único que podría asustarlos de verdad es Yamato el profesor de mate.

-¡bueno los escogeré serán equipos de tres!

-Sakura, alguien estará en el equipo de Sasuke – dijo la rubia Ino

-¡hmp! Pues ni creas que dejare que te le acerques…-habló molesta

-Eso lo veremos-respondió desafiante

_Yo quiero estar con Sakura, no me importaría con quien mas me tocara mientras que no sea ese idiota de Sasuke-_pensaba el rubio

-el primer equipo Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha

_Hoy si que debe ser mi día de mala suerte, por lo menos Sakura-chan esta en mi equipo, mientras ella este no pasara nada_-pensó el rubio

Inner sakura: chaa!!!! Me toco con Sasuke, púdrete Ino cerda!

_Me toco con el pequeño Kitsune, será muy divertido después de todo-_sonrió el azabache

-el siguiente equipo de Ino Yamanaka, shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi

-el otro equipo será Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame –luego de dar los nombres de cada equipo era el momento de repartir los temas cada miembro de un equipo se acercó a sacar un pequeño papel que se encontraba en una bolsa encima del escritorio del sensei, por supuesto cada hoja contenía el tema que debían desarrollar.

-bueno ahora que tienen todos sus temas, dejare en claro esto, tienen dos semanas para desarrollarlo estudiarlo y presentarlo de acuerdo?

-si! –gritaron en una voz todos

-bien ahora pueden retirarse…-dijo el Kakashi mientras alistaba sus cosas, todos se retiraron solo quedo el rubio.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-dime Naruto

-emm…no puede cambiarme con otra persona que no sea emmm SASUKE!

-jajajaja…..no- respondió, y con eso se fue

-diablos…

El rubio salio del aula y frente a el se encontraba el azabache, a su costado Sakura, sonrojada.

-Naruto…iremos a la casa de Sasuke mañana a avanzar el trabajo que nos toco (inner: ¡anotacion Sakura!)

-¿eh? Que nos toco?-pregunto parpadeando

-el imperio otomano

-_pero que rayos es eso?-_bueno…

-mañana iremos a mi casa después de clases- dijo serio el azabache

-¡cuenta con ello Sasuke-kun!-le respondio la pelirosa

-adiós…-respondió el azabache mientras se iba, el rubio estaba nervioso por lo de mañana de verdad, es necesario que el este allí, por lo menos ahora sabe que a él no le interesa en lo absoluto Sakura. Solo por ella estaría ahí…

-¡bye bye Sasuke-kun! – se despidió alegre como toda una colegiala

-nee…Naruto me voy cuídate! –dijo mientras salía corriendo

El rubio solo suspiro, se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara, es estresante esto de estar con un chico que no te habla y cuando están solos comienza a ser tantas cosas "diferentes", Naruto se dirigió al lavadero cuando observo que Sai se encontraba detrás de el.

-ho…hola Sai

-Naruto, estos días te eh observado mas callado, sucede algo –dijo con amabilidad

-no nada

-mmmm…

-al parecer esperas a alguien

-ah si un amigo que se esta cambiando es de otra aula, que mala suerte que no nos haya tocado juntos para este trabajo

-ah…S-si

Un pelirrojo salio del baño, el amigo de Sai, un chico de tez claro ojos pintados tal vez de un color negro fuerte, sus ojos color verde olivo muy lindos.

-ah el es Gaara, Naruto…Gaara el es Naruto

-mucho gusto –respondió el pelirrojo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro – te eh visto antes, siempre yendo a la dirección, en realidad

-jejeje…es que tengo uno que otros problemas, pero nada graves –respondió el rubio sobando la cabeza

-me caes bien, siento que desde este momento estaremos mas en "contacto"-al decir esto el pelirrojo, Sai mostró una sonrisa muy picara

-Naruto nos vemos…-dijo el azabache

-hasta pronto-se despidió el pelirrojo

_¿Pero que fue eso?, ahhh vamos Naruto no tienes porque intimidarte ante nadie tu eres mejor que ellos…_

* * *

**Nota 2: **gracias por los comentarios sakuris,lady-create, y YoruPrince son tres xD buen comienzo pense que nadie mandaria nada jejeje

muchas gracias, dejen review !porfa xD que tal les parecio?..... sayonara!


	3. Gaara, un rival mas

**nota 1: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto wiiii, espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

Al día siguiente el rubio despertó a la misma hora, para hacer los deberes que le impusieron, por suerte esta vez no se encontraba el azabache en el aula, en realidad no había nadie.

-a…que suerte- dijo parado en la puerta, mientras se garraba el pecho

-¿Naruto….?-se escucho una voz detrás de el, el rubio se asusto corriendo una pequeña electricidad por su cuerpo de arriba abajo, con sus cojos de plato enormes, y apretando sus dientes, volteo lentamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡ah!...Gaara…me asustaste

-disculpa…

-jejeje no te preocupes –dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a su asiento – ¿y que te trae por aquí?

-solo vine a verte

-¿a ver a mi?, para que?

-umm bueno es que pensé si mañana quisieras ir….-hablo nervioso el pelirrojo, esta vez pediría una cita con su rubio, el problema, el único problema es, le dirá que si?…-conmigo a…al cine

-¡eh…pues claro!

-¿enserio, no te parece raro? –pregunto asombrado

-ehh? Raro porque? –pestañeo cuatro veces el rubio

-no, nada _fue mas fácil de lo que pensé_ – detrás del pelirrojo una sombra se acercaba, Sasuke que lo miraba con rabia, especialmente porque estaba con su kitsune

-Buenos días -hablo serio, mirando de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo lo cual estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-buenos días-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con malicia –bueno Naruto nos vemos mañana cuídate, no se te valla a olvidar eh…-dijo mientras se iba

-OK…-el rubio se quedo a solos de nuevo con el azabache, el solo siguió con lo de siempre el maldito pizarrón ¿acaso no lo pueden borrar después de terminar la clase?, comenzó a borrarlo y sintió como el azabache se dirigía hacia el, lo tomo del brazo y lo volteó.

-dime una cosa…-pregunto el uchiha, serio

-¿q...que…?-respondió asustado el rubio

-¿que quería? –pregunto el azabache mientras apretaba el brazo del rubio mas fuerte, por la rabia

-ehh? ¿De que estas hablando?-respondió arqueando una ceja

-del idiota ese, que vino a verte, ¿Qué quería?-pregunto de nuevo empujándolo contra el pizarrón, mientras agarraba su mentón con la otra mano

-n...Nada que te…importe

-escúchame, tu eres mió entendiste?, nadie tiene porque tocarte mas que yo

- ¡estas loco! –respondió el rubio molesto y a la vez asustado

-loco por ti…-dijo el azabache mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del rubio desesperadamente

-¡dejame!- dijo el rubio tratando de despegarse de su cuerpo…

-no te resistas…-respondió el azabache mientras seguía besando su cuello, con una de sus manos tomo las manos del kitsune, para ponerla arriba de su cabeza y no se pudiera defender, con la otra desabotono bruscamente la camisa del rubio, observando cada trozo de piel perfecto que habitaba en el y esto lo hacia excitar mas, el de los ojso mar estaba totalmente rojo, toda la sangre se le venia hacia la cabeza, el azabache quería que fuera suyo de una vez por todas, quería sentirlo…

Pero por desgracia no lo podría hacer ahí, ya que venían un grupo de mujeres entre ellas "Sakura", el rubio escucho de inmediato la voz de ella y claro el azabache también, haciendo que se alejara rápidamente de el, el rubio se acomodo los botones de la camisa, se acomodo un poco el cabello y siguió borrando el pizarrón

_Malditasea…no tengo el suficiente valor para decirle a Sakura que Sasuke es…_

-¡Naruto! Buenos días…-grito Sakura como siempre de escandalosa

-buenos días Sakura-chan...-Sakura se dirigió con Ino, corriendo prácticamente al costado de Sasuke…

-Sasuke-kun te prepare un desayuno delicioso…-dijo Ino, de inmediato Sakura empujo a Ino

-nee…Sasuke-kun yo tengo uno mas grande…

-¡lárgate Sakura puerca asquerosa no te das cuenta que estoy conversando con Sasuke!

-¡tu lárgate Ino cerda! –grito Sakura, lo cual aturdió al azabache se levanto y salio del aula a tomar aire

-ves lo que hiciste!-grito Ino , el rubio observaba desde lo lejos y luego suspiro

-nee…Na…Na…Naruto-kun…

-¡hola Hinata!-respondió el rubio amablemente con una sonrisa, Hinata una chica tímida simpática ojos color perla cabello azul oscuro, muy linda y gentil.

-Na…Naruto-kun yo también te…-dijo ofreciendo un pequeño desayuno

-Gracias Hinata jejeje, por salir rápido me había olvidado desayunar, gracias

-De…de nada…-dijo retirándose con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

Las clases comenzaron esta vez con Yamato el profesor de Matemáticas, _aburrido_ pensó el rubio, el sensei siempre hacia una serie de pruebas especialmente con el que estaba distraído pero esta vez probaría con el "nuevo", lo saco frente a toda la clase las chicas estaban totalmente locas por el azabache, al rubio le incomodaba lo molestaba esto, Yamato lo hizo resolver uno que otros problemas y los resolvía tan bien como si hubiera estado el primer día de clases, sin ninguna dificultad.

Las chicas hablaban del de lo guapo que se veía de lo inteligente que era, _idiota!_ _hmp!_ Pero lo que no sabia el rubio es que al azabache no le importaba lo que hacían o decían los demás lo único que ahora le importaba era que el rubio lo observara y sintiera que lo único que el quiere ahora es estar a su lado, porque sin darse cuenta comenzó a importarse en él como en nadie mas, le hizo olvidar ese "incidente" lo hizo sonreír con una y otras estupideces que hacia, con los castigos innecesarios que el mismo se daba, _Tal vez en un comienzo pensé tratarte como a los demás, como un juguete mas pero ahora me siento diferente porque tu…_

_Tu…_

_Me haces olvidar de mi soledad, de mi tristeza, por eso quiero que estés a mi lado, siento tanto a ver comenzado a jugar contigo al comienzo ahora se que será difícil conquistarte, y todo por mi aptitud tan estupida, tal vez me odies pero se que con el tiempo perdonaras mis errores, no quiero verte con nadie mas, no quiero que nadie mas te tenga, solo yo…_

_-_muy bien Sasuke Uchiha, será un gusto tenerte como alumno

-Gracias…

_Tal vez me di cuenta de esto porque te vi con otra persona, no lose…pero tu…_

El azabache se dirigiéndose a su asiento mientras caminaba observo como el rubio lo miraba…

-¡hmp!- volteo el rubio con rabia

_Tú me enseñaste a querer una vez más…"me siento tan confundido"_

El azabache solo sonrió y se sentó...

Ya había pasado toda la mañana ya casi era ir a la casa de Sasuke, la pelirrosa estaba entusiasmada pero el rubio absolutamente no, sonó la campana de salida era hora de irse, Sakura alisto sus cosas los mas rápido que pudo molesto un momento a Ino por lo que ella iba a ir a las casa de "su" Sasuke, se junto con los otros integrantes de su grupo y con eso se dirigieron a la casa del azabache, la pelirroja estaba nerviosa y demasiado alegre, el kitsune molesto y aburrido, el azabache al parecer no le importaba.

Llegaron a la dichosa casa, parecía una mansión rodeada de jardines muy hermosa y amplia.

-entren…-dijo el azabache serio, el rubio y la pelirosa estaban muy asombrados entraran lentamente observando cada rincón de la casa.

-Nee..Sasuke-kun tus padres?

-están de viaje-dijo tratando de evitar la conversación –ya regreso espérenme aquí –dijo el azabache dejando al rubio y la pelirosa en la sala, de repente sonó el celular de Sakura, su mamá la llamaba urgente, al parecer alguien de su familia tuvo un accidente.

- de acuerdo, ya voy…-dijo colgando el telefono

-¿que paso Sakura –chan?

-me tengo que ir, rápido dile a Sasuke que para la próxima estaré aquí si? Cuídate

-Pe…pero

-bye bye!- dijo apresurada, mientras se iba, cerro la puerta y dejo solo al de los ojos mar en la sala...

_¡Y ahora que rayos me va a pasar a mi!_

* * *

**nota 2: gracias por los comentarios YoruPrince,lady-create,sprimer y sakuris....T^Tcomienzo a quererlos**

**disculpen por el capi tan peque pero es que tenia que actualizar rapido **

**porque esta semana sera atareada jejeje , gracias por leer!...dejen reviews ^^**


	4. tu y yo

**

* * *

**

Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto -sempai! ^^ espero que disfruten el cap

_**

* * *

**_

_**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**_

_¡Y ahora que rayos me va a pasar a mí!, ah! Iruka quisiera que estés aquí, malditasea es ahora cuando uno tiene que llamar a un héroe o nose, pero que rayos estoy pensando? Dentro de un rato seré ¡Naruto el violado!, o peor aun tal vez quiere mis sesos, lo sabia quiere vender mis órganos noooooo, tengo que escaparme, si! Antes de que suceda lo peor_

El rubio agarro rápido sus cosas, estuvo a punto de irse pero por buena suerte nuestra el azabache lo detuvo

-¿donde vas? –pregunto tomándolo del brazo

-eh…

-¿donde fue Sakura? –pregunto

-se fue por que un familiar suyo sufrió un accidente, pe…pero que tal si lo cancelamos todo y…otro día lo avanzamos? – dijo nervioso el rubio, escapándose de la mano del azabache

-no…, nosotros avanzaremos aun que sea un poco

-jejeje pero…emmm

-vamos…-el azabache jalo al rubio hasta llevarlo a su habitación, caminaron rápido, el rubio casi tropieza por suerte no lo hizo, cuantas cosas hubiera pasado entonces?, subieron al segundo piso, entraron a la habitación del azabache, su cuarto era de un chico normal, una cama, una cómoda para su ropa y claro el ropero, en el centro una mesa blanca pequeña para estudiar, claro a parte de su pequeño escritorio con su lámpara.

-bien deja tus cosas donde quieras y comencemos…

-bu...Bueno…-dijo algo nervioso el rubio, _pensé que seria diferente, ah…ahora me siento mas seguro_

El rubio y el pelinegro comenzaron a "estudiar e investigar" el tema que les mandaron, el de los ojos mar estaba completamente aburrido tanto que echaba su cabeza en el libro.

-oye…no te duermas…

-ahh…-suspiro para luego levantarse

-ummm…a la vuelta hay una pequeña biblioteca fíjate si hay un libro con nuestro tema…

-bu…bueno…-_eso me pasa por tirarme encima del libro, ahora donde estará, imperio otomano…, ummm egipcio no, eh! Ahí esta otomano!, pero esta muy lejos… _

Había 10 divisiones, de libros, en total diez pisos y por desgracia el libro se encontraba en la octava división, rubio se inclino y se estiro lo mas que pudo pero aun así no lo alcanzo, se inclino mas y mas se apoyo contra la "mini" biblioteca pero aun así no pudo pero el no se iba a dar por vencido.

De repente vio como una mano agarraba el libro, el azabache lo había conseguido mas fácil.

-toma…-le dijo amablemente

-gra…gracias…_ me siento tan nervioso a su lado, es una sensación tan rara nunca la había sentido con nadie…-al rubio se le vino un recuerdo fugaz _

-_**escúchame, tu eres mió entendiste?, nadie tiene porque tocarte mas que yo**_

Fue en ese momento en que el rubio comenzó a ruborizarse tremendamente, lo cual el azabache se dio cuenta.

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto mientras sonreía, el azabache sabia lo que sucedía no era tan tonto

-Naruto…-dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio

-di…dime…-respondió nervioso

-te deseo…-susurro el azabache en el oído del rubio, este se quedo inmóvil…que hacer cuando alguien te dice tremenda cosa? El azabache comenzó a besar las mejillas totalmente rojas del rubio, lo más impresionante es que el de los ojos mar no hacia ni un movimiento ni siquiera respiraba, su mente estaba en blanco no sabia que hacer.

El azabache comenzó a besar el cuello de rubio, mientras respiraba ese aroma inconfundible a vainilla.

-enserio te deseo, quiero que seas mió…quiero que estes conmigo, déjame ser esa persona por quien suspires…-susurro en el odio del rubio haciendo que este temblara

-yo…yo…yo no quiero estar con una persona que se pasa jugando con los sentimientos de los demás, no quiero estar contigo y jamás ¿entendiste?, jamás estaré a tu lado, por muchas razones, y una de ellas es por que te detesto…

-escúchame se que al comienzo no…

-me voy, no tengo por que escucharte - dijo el rubio mientras tomaba sus cosas, el azabache se quedo parado mientras que observaba, como se alistaba el rubio

-si por mi fuera, desearía que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…!ojala nunca hubieras llegado a mi vida!- grito el rubio con rabia, el azabache no se contuvo más, se lanzo contra el rubio, besándolo con rabia y pasión de no ser correspondido, el de los ojos mar no se dejo lo trato de empujar sacándolo de encima, para luego tirarle lo que se merecía un gran y enorme puñete.

-muérete, Sasuke Uchiha…-dijo mientras se iba, el azabache se quedo sobando su rostro mientras veía como se alejaba el "amor".

* * *

-Naruto regresaste! ¡Por fin! –grito de alegría Iruka

-me voy a mi habitación, estoy cansado –respondió re rubio mientras subía las escaleras

-de…acuerdo…-dijo algo asustado por el comportamiento raro de Naruto

El rubio a penas llego a su habitación se tiro a la cama triste angustiado dolido, abrazando su almohada comenzó a llorar y a pensar en lo ocurrido…

_Porque ¿porque me tiene que suceder esto, no no puedo defraudar a Sakura-chan ella lo ama, hasta le hizo su propio desayuno, en cambio a mi…_

_No me importa estar solo, solo quiero que ella sea feliz, y si eso significa ser yo infeliz no interesa porque yo…yo buscare la felicidad en otra persona._

_No quisiera verla llorar por mi culpa…_

_Aunque haya dicho todas esas cosas a Sasuke, para que me deje en paz para que el se fije en Sakura, siento que esto no es lo que mi corazón quería decir…tal vez me enamore, de un acosador?, esto no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido nada…_

_Pero no lo puedo evitar me enamore de el, tal vez por que el es el único y el primero en fijarse en una persona como yo…no lose…_

_¿Me pregunto si en realidad eres mi gran amor?_

_O ¿una disolución más de mi vida?_

El rubio se quedo dormido llorando abrazando, muy fuerte su almohada.

* * *

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaron el rubio de todas formas iba ir, no importaba que había pasado el día anterior, las clases comenzaron con Kakashi todo iba de lo mas normal excepto por esa mirada triste y angustiada del rubio, Sai se dio cuenta de esto , como siempre el muy observador , llego el momento del descanso todo se dirigieron a la cafetería de costumbre, el rubio se quedo en el aula sin darse cuenta que ya no había nadie en el salón, Sai se acerco cautelosamente.

-Naruto…

-eh?...hola Sai

-Naruto…Gaara me dijo que irían al cine hoy…-hablo pícaro

-si…y? –respondió sin importancia

-se que te divertirás…jejeje

-ojala…-habló sarcásticamente

* * *

Ya era hora de de salida, Sakura había faltado, aunque eso es lo que menos importa ahora, el azabache tenia puesto los ojos en el rubio _no dejare que nadie te tenga…_

Sonó la campana era tiempo de salir afuera del aula se encontraba Gaara esperándolo.

-Gaara…

-hola Naruto –sonrió –nos vamos –dijo amablemente.

-y las chicas? –pregunto asombrado

-que chicas jaja, en ningún momento te dije que iba a traer chicas

-Q...Que _-rayos en que problema me metí esta vez?-_ammm bueno…

El pelirrojo y el rubio se dirigieron al cine, caminando juntos conversando como los "amigos" lo hacen, pero sin darse cuenta estaban siendo perseguidos por el Uchiha.

-¿quieres un helado?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-claro – dijo el kitsune juguetón y sonriente

-ummm que vemos…que quieres ver

-ummm –pensó con un dedo en los labios- quiero ver Dragon Ball Evolution –señaro un cartel

-ah? Es que es asquerosa esa película mejor otra cosa jeje

-bueno nose…

-¡una de terror!, si eso es mejor le pediré a la señorita que nos de nuestros boletos espérame aquí…-dijo para luego irse

-umm de terror solo hay una –dijo mirando un cartel – Mirrors? Que significara eso?..._diablos! me había olvidado que odio las películas de terror, las odio!, como le digo a Gaara…-_trago saliva

-muy bien, entremos Naruto…

-De…acuerdo…-_ah…soy tan cobarde para esto!_

* * *

**Nota: waaaa ^^ espero que les haya gustado ¬w¬ me encantan sus reviews xD mientras mas hay mas ganas tengo de publicar jejejeje**

**Arigato:**

**YoruPrince - Alejandra - narkiss - ninive - lady-create - mikoto-sama**

**PD:** mikoto-sama xD itadei *o* es posible al final siempre tendra que aparecer itachi y porque no con el rubio de dei (baba)


	5. ¡esto es la guerra!

_**Y: nee…Naruto con nosotros**_

_**NAru: hi! Ttebayo**_

_**Y :Naru, que tal el anime, alguna queja?**_

_**Naru: si ttebayo…maldito relleno ¬¬…**_

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ^^, espero que disfruten este capi**

* * *

_**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**_

_Dos pequeños niños se encontraban en las orillas del mar en el atardecer, el viento soplaba las olas mojaban sus pies, se sentía una gran armonía uno de ellos arrodillado, escribía algo en la arena con una pequeña rama, el otro solo observaba a su amigo mientras sonreía._

_-A-M-O-R –deletreo- ¿es así como se escribe? ¿Amor?, ¿que significa eso?_

_-mis papas me dijeron que, es un lazo muy fuerte que te une con una persona_

_-¿un lazo?, ¿un lazo como este? –dijo el pequeño mientras sacaba un lazo rojo de su bolsillo, luego sonrió al otro niño inocente._

_-si eso creo_

_-entonces…-el niño se levanto y corto el lazo el dos – tu tendrás un pedazo y yo otro así estaremos unidos aunque estemos lejos…_

_Lejos…_

_Lejos…_

_Lejos…_

* * *

La película había comenzado el rubio estaba asustado, el pelirrojo estaba emocionado le encantaban este tipo de películas, y es mejor disfrutando con la compañía del rubio.

-eh…oye Gaa…Gaara…-dijo nervioso tratando de llamar la atención del pelirrojo

*AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE ES ESO!!!

*!!!CORRE!!!

*!!NO!!

-¡ah! ¡Gaara! – grito el rubio asustado aforrándose al brazo de Gaara, el pelirrojo aprovecho esto y con una sonrisa, llevo su brazo hasta el hombro de naruto, el rubio solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba esos horribles gritos de terror.

Mientras tanto nuestro sexy azabache compraba su boleto para la misma película que escogieron Naruto y Gaara.

-se demora mucho señora

-espere por favor necesito revisar el billete

-¡hmp!, oiga de casualidad sabe donde venden cosas de disfraces?

-si claro, por allá vaya de frente y doble a la derecha

-gracias…-dijo mientras recibía su boleto

El pelirrojo seguía abrazando al rubio, y el rubio a este, aunque Naruto era totalmente inconciente que ese abrazo valía algo mas, de repente sin que nadie se percatase entro un hombre con bigote, y un sombrero, se trataba del Uchiha, este se sentó tras de la "pareja" con una gran vaso de bebida.

El pelirrojo no resistió mas, se acercó al rostro del rubio, le agarro del mentón, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, el rubio estaba colorado pero no se podía distinguir por la oscuridad, se acercaron mutuamente…

_No te lo permitiré, cabeza de fresa…_

El azabache lanzo la gaseosa encima de Gaara, de pura "casualidad"

-¡señor! ¿Que le pasa, es idiota o que?

-lo siento jovencito no volverá a pasar –dijo Sasuke tratando de cambiar su voz

-¡claro que no volverá a pasar!, vamos Naruto…-respondió mientras se levantaba, jalo al rubio hasta la salida molesto.

-jajajaja idiota…te seguiré hasta que te alejes, de él

-Sasuke? –dijo una voz de un hombre, una voz muy conocida por Sasuke una voz que odiaba, una voz que destetaba…Itachi, su hermano muy parecidos los dos atractivos, e inteligentes casi los hombres ideales, casi si solo no se inclinaran al otro bando serian los hombres mas perfectos que pueden ver….si claro

-¿Itachi…? –susurro el de los ojos negros asustado.

-Sasuke te creció un bigote…-hablo molestando as u hermano menor

-ja gracioso…veniste solo o que…-dijo el azabache sarcástico

-no para nada, te presento a mi ejem, novio Deidara –dijo sonrojándose

-oh excelente, mas raros en la familia disculpen pero es que tengo que perseguir aun kitsune –el azabache corrió hasta la salida dejando a su hermano y su novio sin palabras.

-Itachi a tu hermano no le cae el bigote, un –dijo burlón

-eso mismo pense, Dei –respondió dándole un beso en la frente

* * *

El azabache corrió hasta que dio con el encuentro al parecer solo le había mojado la casaca a Gaara, lo cual ya se la había quitado, el rubio alegre como siempre pido un dulce.

-nee…quiero eso Gaara- sonrió alegre

-bien te lo comprare, Naru…-respondió amable

_Ya me harte ahora mismo voy y le pienso romper los dientes, y desfigurar su cara a ese idiota._

-tu pedazo de animal-grito Sasuke enfurecido

-Sas…Sasuke? –pregunto Naruto, raro fijándose en el bigote que traía puesto, el azabache, este se dio cuenta que estaba pasando vergüenza y con eso se arranco el bigote

-Gaara, si en verdad quieres estar con Naruto lucha por su amor –grito, el pelirrojo volteo, se quedo frente a frente con el pelinegro, los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, había un silencio en la calle, la gente se había reunido alrededor de los dos, Naruto estaba asustado, no tenia ni la menor idea que sucedía, como siempre.

El azabache corrió contra el pelirrojo tratando de plantar su puño en la cara de este, pero Gaara lo esquivo, tirándole una patada en el estomago al pelinegro.

Este se quedo agarrándose su estomago por un momento el pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa de victoria esto le dio rabia al pelinegro, corrió de nuevo tratando de devolverle la patada el de los ojos olivos esquivo rápido pero no se percato que el azabache tenia su codo listo para atacar, clavándolo en el rostro de Gaara. La gente gritaba dándole ánimos a los dos, otros llamaban ala policía, era un caos.

Por suerte, y por pura coincidencia pasaba por ahí Kakashi se acercó a ver, porque había tanta muchedumbre cuando los encontró peleando, de inmediato se metió en el medio tratando de separarlos.

-¡basta! Dejen de hacer tonterías –dijo serio

-pah…pah...No…dejare que me…gane-dijo cansando el azabache

-no dejare que…se quede con…Naruto…-hablo molesto el pelirrojo

-así que naruto…eh…-dijo mirándolo –nose porque siempre las peleas comienzan por su culpa, siempre involucrado en todo, ah….quiero que se den la mano, y olviden lo que paso entendieron? – habló el albino con voz de mando

-¡jamás!

-¡nunca!

-se disculparan o los boto de la preparatoria…-Sasuke y Gaara se miraron con rabia, cada uno quería pelear con el otro, se dieron la mano todo por no ser botados de la prepa. Pero cada uno sabía que esto seria una guerra por ganar el corazón del rubio.

El azabache y el pelirrojo se retiraron, al igual que las personas que estaban alrededor, el albino se quedo con el rubio.

-ahora vamos directo a tu casa y me contaras todo, lo que esta sucediendo- habló el albino mientras se tomaba del la cintura.

El rubio camino con el albino contándole todo, con mucha confianza, contando lo que sentía, contándole sus confusiones, pero nunca menciono el "acoso" que recibía del azabache.

-no te preocupes, este tipo de confusiones todos los tenemos de jóvenes – sonrió el albino

-_gran ayuda –_llegaron a la casa de Naruto, y tocaron el timbre, Iruka salio de lo mas normal con su adelantar favorito, uno rasado con un conejo en el pecho, al parecer le gustan mucho.

-Bu...Buenas, emm dejo a Naruto, soy su maestro! –grito nervioso, al parecer existe el amor a primera vista, el rubio los observo por un momento, están hipnotizados el uno al otro, en el ambiente se sentía amor, atracción mutua, el rubio hacia mal tercio así que entro corriendo y riendo hasta su habitación

-¿desea pasar? –dijo amablemente Iruka

- no será mucha molestia

-no, pase usted

-después de usted… (Tenia muchas ganas de escribir esta parte jejeje xD). Entraron los dos a tomar su tacita de te mientras conversaban sobre el comportamiento de Naruto, sus cosas preferidas, lo que detestan, siguieron así hasta horas tarde de la noche.

Mientras tanto el rubio ya estaba en su habitación. Cambiado con su pijama, estaba preparado para dormir, ahora se encontraba lavándose los dientes, cuando escucho que alguien tiraba unas pequeñas piedras por su ventana, el de los ojos mar se enjuago, y salio a ver de que se trataba.

Exacto el azabache estaba parado frente a su ventana, el rubio lo observo sorprendido, abrió la ventana, para saber que rayos quería.

-¡dobe! –grito, en la calle todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera había un carro cerca para hacer ruido con el motor, solo se escuchaba el viento fuerte, ahora todo lo que se dijese o sucediera se escucharía, pero esto no le importo al Uchiha. El rubio no respondió solo observo.

-t…is…re….-dijo el azabache

-¡que? No te escucho! –grito el rubio

-¡TE CONQUISTARE! , DOBE –grito a los cuatro vientos el pelinegro, un silencio invadió las calles, el corazón del rubio comenzó a latir fuerte y rápido, sus mejillas estaban rojas, no sabia que decir ni que hacer por tal confesión.

* * *

_-me voy…_

_-¿adonde?_

-_muy lejos…_

_Un camión de mudanza, dos niños de solo seis años, un lazo, una promesa_

_-te prometo que regresaré_

_-siempre estaremos juntos...aunque estemos lejos…_

_Un camión se alejaba, una lágrima, un adiós,_

_-¡ Nunca te olvidare…!_

* * *

_Yo, nose que decirle… ¿Qué hago? ¿Que debo hacer? nunca nadie me había dicho esto, nunca nadie me había buscado con tanta insistencia…_

-¡TE DESEO, NUNCA PODRAS CAMBIAR ESTE SENTIMIENTO QUE SIENTO POR TI, ENTENDISTES! –grito nuevamente el pelinegro.

_Yo tal vez yo…no debo dejarme guiar por sus palabras falsas…_el rubio cerro la ventana de su habitación y apago las luces, sin decir pelinegro se quedo un tiempo sentado frente a la casa de su "amado", le daba vueltas la cabeza por todo lo que había ocurrido.

_¡Que! Que es lo que quieres para que entiendas que enserio quiero estar contigo ¡que!..._pensaba mientras agarraba su cabeza, _tal vez estoy siendo impulsivo, tal vez de verdad tenga que desaparecer de su vida, si eso es lo que quiere…_miro fijamente la casa del rubio y con eso se fue…

* * *

**Naruto: gracias por leer ttebayo**

**Sasuke: n_n hoy nosotros les agradeceremos ejem (leyendo), arigato por los reviews a:**

**ALEJANDRA**

**Rakumi chan**

**Yoru Prince **

**Lady-create**

**Naruto: nee espero que dejen reviews *¬* mientras mas halla mas sufre Sasuke**

**Sasuke: dobe!, eh…una cosa mas…y esta es para Sakura**

**Sasuke y Naruto: ¡Sakura nosotros somos gays!**


	6. enfermo por ti

**

* * *

**

waa...¬¬ para este capi tenia planeado otra cosa , lo que exactamente Naruto queria pero , por falta de imaginacion y no ordenar mis ideas me salio otra cosa jejeje

**Naru: nee...entonces a la proxima si va ver? ejem ¬w¬ ya sabes**

**Sasuke: si lo va hacer, dobe si no la matamos todos**

**Naruto: ta bueno ttebayo...**

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto espero que les guste....**

_**

* * *

**__**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**_

Han pasado ya una semana el azabache y el rubio no han hablado, ya no se han mirado ni siquiera han chocado uno con el otro, pero de todas formas lo tenían que hacer ya que muy pronto tendrían que presentar el dichoso trabajo que Kakashi mando.

Y sobre nuestro querido profesor albino, últimamente ha estado distraído, y el porque? Pues es simple la respuesta no? Iruka…el albino ha estado llendo constantemente a la casa del rubio, solo para ver a su ejem…novio, si exacto ya son "algo mas", que rápidos no?

Pero pasemos a algo mas importante nuestro azabache, era Sábado por la mañana el uchiha dormía tranquilamente en su mansión, solo se escuchaban como los pájaros cantaban y el viento corría, de repente un sonido fuerte, horrible era música metal black metal de Itachi lo cual hizo despertar al azabache de inmediato.

Bajo de inmediato las escaleras, con rabia y cólera, ganas de matar a su hermano por ser tan molestoso, una vez que llego al primer piso lo encontró a él y su novio Deidara en la sala, Itachi estaba vestido de negro con una guitarra eléctrica, bailando o mejor dicho imitando un metalero, Deidara hacia lo mismo parecía divertirse mucho.

-¡Itachi! ¡Apaga tu porquería! - grito el azabache pero no se escuchaba ni lo mas mínimo de su voz

- no te escucho, jajaja

-¡que apagues tu puta guitarra!

- lalalalalala

-¡te comportas como un bebe, y que hace tu novio aquí!

-¡pasamos la noche aquí! hermanito chillón!, ¡hicimos cosas que jamás entenderías!

El azabache retiro el enchufe de los parlantes gigantes que estaban en la sala, Deidara dejo de bailar, el Uchiha estaba molesto quería explotar, Itachi seguía bailando, moviendo la cabeza locamente, agitándose, saltando y moviendo su guitarra.

-¡Metal! -grito

-baboso ¬¬ -dijo el azabache con cara de chibi (:3)

-aun no comprendo por que sigo contigo, un -hablo el rubio mientras observaba con los brazos cruzados a su novio.

-jajaja que mal sentido del humor hermanito -dijo mientras peñiscada sus mejillas

-suéltame, idiota...me has alterado los nervios y son las ocho de la mañana, quien en su Santo juicio se despierta el sábado a las ocho eh?

-pues yo hermanito, es que no podíamos dormir toooda la noche, ejem - respondió Itachi golpeando a su hermano con el codo, y guiñándole el ojo.

-bueno eso no me interesa, pensé que estabas con nuestros padres en Inglaterra...

-si pero, tenia que regresar para ver a mi hermanito preferido -volvió a peñiscar sus mejillas -además una mansión solo con empleados y tu es aburrido por eso vine a divertirme ¡sin padres!.

-me largo...me voy a cambiar

-ah si! por cierto...una tal Saputa llamo

-Saputa?

-Sakura, un! Siempre le gusta alterar los nombres

-¿que dijo?

-quiere venir hoy, jejeje o era mañana?, o otro día? no lose pero, vendrá a decirte algo o hacer algo?, bueno nose pero dice que le devuelvas la llamada dejo su numero, e-mail, y dirección, ah! y mando croquis de su casa por fax.

-dios...me voy a cambiar, luego hablamos -dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-bueno sigamos con la fiesta!!! -dijo Itachi mientras agarra su guitarra

-yeah...! -grito su novio

-¡Itachi!, ¡deja de joder mi vida! -grito desde el segundo piso el otro Uchiha

-ok ok, tendremos que hacer otra cosa, Dei....ejem - hablo a su novio con cara pervertida, este solo se rió y se fueron corriendo hasta el cuarto de Itachi.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de nuestro querido de rubio, ahí si había paz, el dormía abrazando y babeando su almohada.

-¡ahh...ahh!, no...¡Ah! - por lo visto tenia un sueño muy caliente, ya comenzó a salir el sol los pájaros cantaban, uno de ellos estaba aprendiendo a volar, era uno de los cuatro bebes, y que nos interesa a nosotros, no lose.

-¡ah!...que rico...quiero mas...-decía el rubio aun durmiendo y babeando moviéndose por toda su cama desesperado

-¡mas...mas...ummmm....ramen! - esto era tan obvio, sonó la alarma y se despertó, con los ojos cerraros se dirigió hasta el baño a lavarse, parecía un fantasma, su estomago pedía comida.

- mi estomago pide comida - (eso fue lo que dije) el rubio toco su estomago, se lavo rápido y se dirigió a la cocina donde Iruka y Kakashi se encontraban desayunando, este se unión y comenzaron a comer y hacer chistes sin sentido como una familia feliz... (ju)

* * *

Nuestro querido azabache se echo un rato en la cama, aun seguía con tu pijama estilo Uchiha, se sentía aun con sueño, los parpados le pesaban, el único lugar donde no pensaba en el rubio era en sus sueños, bueno hasta ahora.

_Que estarás haciendo, mi pequeño rubio de verdad, de verdad quieres que me aleje de ti?...-_el rubio cerro los ojos mientras se acordaba la sonrisa inolvidable de su kitsune, se quedo pensando en lo que tanto deseaba ¿Qué es en realidad lo que deseaba del rubio?

_Ahora estoy frente a ti, juntos los dos como enamorados, locos de deseo el uno el otro, tu esta completamente desnudo yo __mordisqueo tu cuello, los dos estamos de pie, yo por detrás de ti, una de mis manos acaricia suavemente tu pecho y la otra la piel…te quiero mi amor, te deseo más que nada en el mundo, tu cuerpo se mueve dócil bajo mis caricias, te vuelves mimoso tu cuello buscando mis labios y me ofreces la punta de tu lengua, la saboreo buscas con tu mirada la mía en el gran espejo lateral que refleja nuestros cuerpos encelados._

_Me sonríes, te sonrío, aprieto entre mis dedos uno de tus pezones y tú cierras los ojos, rozo el borde de tu sexo erecto, duro y a la vez suave, fuerte y a la vez débil… "si de verdad me quieres hazme tuyo", me suplicas mientras tu cuerpo se dobla._

_  
Te torturo un poco más, tú lo sabes, por favor que me muero de deseo… uno de mis dedos penetra en tu entrada, estás bien lubricado con mi flujo preseminal… te doblas más, noto tus ojos llenos de deseo… coloco la punta en la entrada y comienzo la penetración, como un viaje sin retorno, que nos devolverá a los paraísos perdidos de la infancia, de la adolescencia, de los campos soleados de la primavera… creo que tienes fiebre, tu cuerpo arde por fuera, pero por dentro estás fresco y húmedo… movimiento perfecto de nuestros cuerpos acoplados, así mi vida… así mi amor… te quiero… deseo morirme en tus brazos… estás delirando y yo también… atrás quedaron, el dolor, la soledad, la humillación, el desamor, una y otra vez nuestros cuerpos encendidos se queman en el altar del amor…_

-¡Sasuke! Saputa te busca! –grito Itachi despertando de su sueño preciado a Sasuke

-Sakura ejem….

-lo que sea – el azabache se retiro a la cocina con su enamorado

_¡Ah…rayos! ¡Que es esto!- _al parecer los pensamientos del Uchiha hicieron que tuviera hubiera una erección –_ debo estar obsesionado muy obsesionado con el rubio, me tengo que bañar…_- el Uchiha se fue corriendo a "bañarse" dejando a nuestra pelirosa esperando.

El Uchiha salio rápido del baño, se seco y se cambio, un jean y una polera negra, sencillo como siempre, Sakura lo esperaba en la sala, el azabache bajo las escaleras, _¿y ahora qué querrá esta?, _Sakura se levanto del sillón, estaba vestida con una polera, con un escote, que a cualquier chico le hubiera gustado tenerla cerca, una minifalda que cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco con ella, estaba vestida provocativa y todo por quien? Por el Uchiha pero a este no le importo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo frió

-emm…bueno nose si tu y yo deberíamos…"avanzar" el trabajo juntos….-dijo sonrojada y coqueta la pelirosa.

-no gracias, hoy no tengo ganas – hablo tratando de irse de su propia casa

-eh...! Sasuke-kun no quisieras salir conmigo?

-¿contigo, a que te refieres?

- tu sabes…- dijo con las mejillas rojas, jugando con sus dedos.

-No gracias no salgo con personas incompetentes como tu… ¡hmp! – habló yéndose de la casa dejando a la pelirosa, seca, sin habla, estaba desconcertada, ¿Qué manera de tratar a una chica?, que frió y cruel había sido Sasuke con ella. En fin, que podía hacer ella el Uchiha no sentía nada absolutamente nada por ella, ni siquiera quería ser su amigo, y esto ya se había dado cuenta ella con solo el rechazo de hoy.

Sakura se fue de la casa del azabache, se fue sin decir nada, su corazón estaba destrozado al igual que el de Naruto lo estaba por ella. Corrió la pelirosa corrió lo mas rápido que pudo llorando, llegando así a la casa del rubio toco la puerta fuerte su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, el rubio abrió y la encontró a ella, triste derramando lagrimas sin control, la pelirosa se tiro encima del rubio abrazándolo fuerte, aferrándose a el como su mejor amigo, el rubio estaba desconcertado no sabia lo que sucedía, la hizo pasar dentro de su casa, y su habitación trato de calmarla para que le contase lo ocurrido.

-nee...Sakura –chan no estes triste que sucedió, cuéntame, no me dejes así…-habló preocupado el rubio

-Na…Naruto, Sasuke, Sasuke, no….- hablaba entrecortado, estaba agitada, había llorado mucho, demasiado…- no me quiere, ni siquiera lo atraigo, Naruto…

_¿Acaso Sasuke le rechazo? ¿Me pregunto si será por mí?, no no que estoy pensando, tengo un sentimiento raro, dentro de mi, quisiera estar contento por que se que Sasuke de verdad le importo y por el otro, Sakura, ella la aprecio demasiado no quiero que llore…_

-me voy Naruto, gracias por escucharme pero necesito estar sola –dijo mientras se levantaba

-Sakura-chan….- la pelirosa se fue, sin decir nada el rubio solo se quedo pensando, abrió su ventana dejando que entrara el aire fresco y puro se echo en la cama recostándose sobre su almohada cuando escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, alguien estaba escalando por las ramas del árbol, el rubio corrió a ver y se trataba del azabache.

- ¡que haces aquí!

-te haré mió, cueste lo que cueste – el azabache se tiro hasta la ventana del rubio, tirándose contra el, los dos cayeron en el piso el azabache encima del rubio, los dos mirándose fijamente a los ojos _no resisto mas te deseo, deseo probar tus labios,_ el azabache se acercaba mas y mas al rubio los dos tenían las mejillas rojas, el rubio estaba hipnotizado _es tan calido tenerte junto a mi, Sasuke…_

_-_estoy enfermo de amor por ti...mi Naru...

* * *

**la verdad es que a mi no me gusto como quedo ¬¬, yo queria accion, pero para la proxima sera :3**

**Naruto: nee...no importa solo me disculpare por ilucionarlos?O_o**

**Sasuke: por eso dije q no dijieras nada...usurantonkachi**

**Naruto. bueno bueno, se me hace que esta vez no habra tantos reviews y por mi culpa, ejem se les agradece por los reviews a:**

**deijiko_neko_kawai - lady-create - mikoto-sama - Rakumi chan - YoruPrince - zarame-sama - ALEJANDRA - conita18 - - Laila-chan OwO **

**Sasuke: creo que hubo mas reviews por que quieren que sufra T^T**

**Naruto: no lo creo, ellos te quieren por dejarme e irte con orogay!!! jum **

**¡siguiente cap Lemon ^^! **

**N&S: esperamos que dejen reviews! **

**Naruto: mientras mas review mas dura el lemon ¬¬ **

**Sasuke: deja de decir cosas innecesarias, dobe**

**Naruto: pero eso si es cierto....ttebayo, bueno nos vemos sayonara! ttebayo**


	7. la conexion y un gran problema

_**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA X3! me demore, porque se me habia acabado al inspiracion aunque solo haya demorado 2 dias haha, amm otra cosa mas antes que leean u//u pues les recordare que es mi primer FF asi que es mi primer LEMON ejem bueno....Este capitulo se lo dedico a Uds. por apoyarme y animarme con sus comentarios, xD algunos locos hehe, pero especiales, nee…haha estoy sentimental *o* esto es para Uds. espero que lo disfruten, gracias…por todo….**_

_**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**_

_-_estoy enfermo de amor por ti...mi Naru...

Un silencio invadió el cuarto, solo se escuchaban bombear cada vez mas fuerte sus corazones, los dos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro, el rubio estaba rojo, por lo que había dicho el azabache, el sonido de su corazón se unían y se hacia mas fuerte, se enlazaban como uno solo, los ojos del rubio brillaban intensamente, tan profundos y hermosos…

¡Aléjate de mí! –grito el rubio, molesto, empujando al azabache, separando esa conexión que se había creado.

* * *

-¡Naruto!, Kakashi y yo vamos a salir, te quedas solo…- grito Iruka desde el primer piso, mientras agarraba sus cosas.

-¡cuida bien la casa!-grito Kakashi yéndose con Iruka, sonrientes abrazados como todo una pareja feliz.

* * *

-Parece que nos quedamos solos-habló pícaro el azabache, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡déjame en paz!, acaso no te das cuenta que no quiero estar contigo!-grito furioso el rubio, disimulando esa rabia, que en realidad no sentía, lo que en verdad quería era estar con el, con su único amor…_no, no puedo…Sakura…_

Al azabache no le importo las palabras del rubio, el deseo de estar con el lo carcomía por dentro y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, lo empujo contra la pared lo observo con detenimiento, pero este solo esquivo la mirada, esta rojo se notaba, el también deseaba conectar sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, deseaba probar sus labios, tocar su calido cuerpo, estar entre sus brazos.

_Tal vez, si me enamore de él, si quiero estar con el…quiero que el me haga suyo…_

El pelinegro no pudo mas, beso el cuello del rubio, de arriba abajo dejando marcas, al parecer al rubio le agrada por la forma en que suspiraba y se movía, esto le hacia excitar mas y mas al pelinegro, desabotono rápidamente la camisa del rubio, esta vez no habría interrupciones, esta vez si seria suyo, el de los ojos mar no observaba, sus ojos cerrados reflejaban el placer de estar al lado de su "seme", sus mejillas rojas, lo hacían ver tan tierno,y dulce.

El azabache comenzó acariciar el cuerpo delicado, dócil, suave, y perfecto de su amante, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

-ahh...ahhh…sas-su…--pronuncio, el Uchiha comenzó acariciar el pecho del rubio dulcemente, estaba realmente excitado, comenzó a jugar con los pezones, su amante se estremecía ante la acción de este, ¿pero quien no se podría resistir a esos movimientos tan sensuales que daba el rubio?...

-te mueves, como el kitsune que eres…susurro en el oído, una vez mas se estremeció el rubio.

El pelinegro lo tomo de la cintura posesivamente, llevándolo hacia la cama, echo a su kitsune y este hizo caso cayendo suavemente, el rubio observaba al azabache con sus ojos llenos de dulzura, sentimiento, tan hermoso como el mar azul, tan puro…y encantador.

El de los ojos negros se echo encima del rubio desabotonándose su pantalón, y desabotonando a su amante.

-n-no…no podemos…

El uchiha no hizo caso, introducía su mano dentro de los boxer naranja de rubio, saco el miembro de este, erectado y suave.

-no te resistas mi pequeño kitsune- dijo el pelinegro sobando, frotando el miembro de su amante.

-ahhh….sas…sasuke….no…ah…

_De verdad me encantas, me encanta verte así sientes placer, lose…_

_Te encanta que te den amor…. ¿verdad?, pues te daré todo mi amor_

El azabache comenzó a lamer, el miembro del rubio succionando, una y otra vez.

-¡ahh!....¡ahhh!....ummm…sasu…no….me voy a….

Rápido poso sus labios con los del rubio, intercambiando saliva, jugando con sus lenguas, un largo tiempo, introdució sus dedos en la cavidad bucal del de ojos mar.

-lámelos o te dolerá…-hablo con voz de mando, nuestro kitsune, hizo caso como un buen uke.

-voltéate, te va a gustar…- como siempre de obediente, volteo, el azabache introducio sus dedos en la"entrada" de su amante lubricándolo, sobando en círculos, metiendo uno por uno de sus dedos para que este no sintiera dolor hasta llegara el momento de la conexión.

-ah….ah…no…sas…-gemía de placer el rubio con sus mejillas rojas, hasta en el momento en que el pelinegro lo introducio.

-¡ahhhhhhh!..... ¡Ahhhh!....due…le

-pronto pasara…tsk

El azabache se movía en forma de vaivén, despacio, sensual, como todo un Uchiha. El rubio gemía, mas y mas fuerte, era placer lo que sentía, el pelinegro aumentó la velocidad, chocando con los glúteos del rubio mas rápido.

-ahh…motto…motto…sasuke…-gritaba el kitsune

-eres muy estrecho…

Siguió rápido, delicado y violento a la vez el rubio se corrió, no pudo más….

-ahh...ah…-el pelinegro se detuvo corriéndose dentro de el, cayo encima del rubio, le tomo de la mano, los dos están agitados y cansados.

-te…amo…-habló el azabache…

-… - el rubio no respondió, pero acaso no era obvio la respuesta, o no?- Sasuke, yo…no puedo…es que Sakura…es…- el pelinegro lo interrumpió tomando su rostro del rubio para posar sus labios con los de el.

-quiero que seas algo mas para mi que un simple compañero de clases, quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero estar contigo de verdad, vivir juntos como pareja no me importa lo que digan los demás, no me importa nadie solo tu…porque yo te amo…

-Sasuke, yo también….te amo…-dijo el rubio abrazando del cuello a su seme (:3 rico)

* * *

Llego lunes, Naruto se despertó temprano para ya saben que, ¿Qué si son novios ya nuestra pareja favorita? Claro que lo son, pero el FF nose acaba hasta que se acaba.

-ahhh…-suspiro el rubio contento todo esta bien, pero el único problema es…

-¡Me duele el #%&! –grito

-¿Qué te duele que?-preguntó sorprendido Sai que recién acababa de entrar

-ehh...no no nada-dijo con una gota atrás agitando sus manos

-umm…Naruto te veo diferente, tu rostro esta mas brillante que antes, algo sucedió? –pregunto Sai observándolo

-no no, no es nada…-en la puerta entro Sasuke, con Gaara los dos observándose, y deseándose la muerte.

-muevete –hablo Gaara

-¡no muevete tu baka!

-parece que estamos todos juntos- dijo Sai su gran sonrisa

-¡mhp! – contesto el azabache molesto, sentándose en su asiento, Gaara saludaba a Sai y Naruto…

-Naruto como te fue el fin de semana, iba ir a tu casa pero tuve problemas hehe…-dijo el pelirrojo

-hehe no te preocupes, _si supieras U//U_

-hey, Naruto vamonos tenemos que hacer cosa mas importantes que hablar con gente, rara…-dijo el azabache mientras de dirigía a la puerta.

-s-si!- Naruto corrió para acoplarse con Sasuke, saliendo del aula, caminaron un rato por los pasillos, pararon un rato, no había casi nadie puesto que era muy temprano.

El azabache se paro frente al rubio, y lo arrincono contra la pared.

-nee…sasuke teme que haces? –pregunto sonrojado el rubio

-acaso no es obvio, quiero estar un rato con mi novio –sonrió, mientras le tomaba el mentón-te amo…y no me cansare de decirlo –habló posando sus labios en el rubio

-¡kyaaaaaaa! –al parecer estaban siendo observados por un grupo de chicas yaoistas desconocidas, el azabache las observo y el rubio también, claro…el pelinegro solo les guiño el ojos mientras sonreía.

-¡kyaaaaa! –se dibujaron corazón en sus ojos mientras caían de desmayo

-¡teme! Deja de hacer eso…-inflo las mejillas, como un niño de cinco años.

-¿pero que dices, acaso estas celoso? –sonrió pervertidamente…

-¡hmp!- volteo molesto

* * *

Ya habían empezado las clases, el rubio estaba contento, pensando cuanta arena habrá en la playa, cuantos números existirán lalala, pero se percato de algo, si algo que no se había dado cuenta antes, ni ustedes.

-Sakura-chan…no vino…hoy…- el rubio se quedo pensando, un largo tiempo en ella, _ella esta sufriendo por mi culpa…_un papel llego a las manos de Naruto al parecer alguien lo había tirado pero quien?, volteo y son una sonrisa le respondió Sai.

**Te espero, a la salida tengo algo urgente que decirte.**

_¿Que querra?, será sobre Sakura-chan, espero que si._

Llego la hora de salida, desde lo lejos Kakashi corría para llegar a su carro, a encontrarse con Iruka, y pensar que todo comenzó con una tacita de te.

-vamos dobe te acompaño…

-eh? No no, es que tengo que hablar con la abuela Tsunade…

-de acuerdo pero no hagas cosas malas –se despidió con un beso en la frente y luego se fue, Naruto corrió rápido a encontrar a Sai.

-que es lo que sucede Sai- dijo agitado

-siéntate es algo importante, que solo te confiare a ti –hablo serio, un silencio invadió el lugar, se escuchaban como cantaban los pajaritos, muy pronto seria invierno, las ojos caian, y el rubio trago saliva, al parecer iba ser algo demasiado serio.

-¿pero comamos algo te parece?- sonrió Sai, dejando al rubio con una gota en la cabeza

-hehe bueno...-fueron a tomar jugo, los dos sentados frente a frente,¿Qué es lo que querra Sai?, Naruto jugaba con su vaso.

-me gusta Gaara

-¡que! –grito Naruto asustado, y escupiendo su jugo en la cara de Sai

-…-el azabache se limpiaba la cara mientras sonreía.

-q…que te gusta Gaara…como es eso?, no es que quiera decir, bueno es que tu, bueno yo, bueno todos pensaron que….tu sabes tu…

-me gusta Gaara desde que lo conocí…pero parece que el esta enamorado de otra persona, quiero encontrar esa persona, para "hablar" con el o ella – nótese las comillas del sarcasmo–quería que me ayudaras a encontrar a esa persona.

-¡pues claro que lo haré!, te ayudaré Sai para eso son los amigos –sonrió el rubio de oreja a oreja este respondió igual

_No dejare que nadie este con Gaara, el es solo mió…… (Obsesión), cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino será destruido con mis propias manos._

-hehehe – aun sonreía Naruto

_Aunque seas tu, Naruto-kun…_

* * *

En otro parte una pelea se desataba, exactamente en el parque, el pelirrojo frente al azabache, no había nadie solo ellos.

-acabemos con esto de una vez, Naruto es mió, entendiste, "ya es mió" –hablo seguro el azabache, el pelirrojo con cara de sorpresa y rabia, solo corrió el azabache hizo lo mismo, dos puños clavados en los dos rostros, tirándolos al suelo.

-¡tal vez sea tuyo ahora, pero por cuanto tiempo, Uchiha! –se levanto dándole una patada al pelinegro que aun estaba en el piso –entiéndelo, tu relación no durara mucho, porque el pronto será mió –lo pateo de nuevo, sonriendo con malicia.

-tsk – el Uchiha rápido se estiro para tirarle un puñete en el estomago al pelirrojo – eso lo veremos- una dos tres cuarto y cinco puñetes en el rostro de Gaara, este levanto la pierna empujando al azabache mas allá, golpeando el estomago.

-¡baka, el no estará siempre a tu lado, entiéndelo! – corrió rápido, tirándole un puño en el pecho, lo volteo y con su brazo comenzó ahorcar al azabache -¡y ahora quien es el ganador! Haha...Sasuke Uchiha estas muerto!

-¡Basta! –grito una voz, los dos voltearon se trataba de Sakura que presenciaba tal escena –deja a Sasuke! –corrió tratando de quitar el brazo de Gaara del cuello del pelinegro…lo cual fue embano

-Tsk no seas estupida…Tsk –se quedaba sin aliento el azabache

-¡Sasukeeeee! –grito mientras lloraba, desde lo lejos se escuchaba una sirena, la policía estaba cerca de parar este embrollo, Gaara corrió dejando al azabache en el piso Sakura, lo agarro y se lo llevo a su casa.

* * *

_-__Cu cú, cu cú,Cu cú, cu cú ,Cu cú cantaba la rana, Cu cú debajo del agua –canto un pequeño rubio mientras jugaba en el columpio._

_-Cu cú pasó un caballero, Cu cú con capa y sombrero -le siguio su pequeño amigo azabache_

_-me encanta esa canción- decía e pequeño rubio columpiándose _

_-a mi también es muy dulce, Cu cú le pidió un ramito –canto_

_-Cu cú no le quiso dar. Cu cú y se echó a llorar_

* * *

La pelirosa llego, asustada a su casa con el azabache, entraron dejando al Uchiha en el sillón, corrió a traer su botiquín de emergencia.

-Sasuke te curare no te muevas –dijo mientras ponía hielo con su rostro

-¡ahh! Gracias….-Sakura que sonrojo por un instante

-¿por que peleaban? Pregunto preocupada

-no es de tu incumbencia…-habló indiferente, Sakura solo agacho la cabeza aun lastimada dentro de ella, hablo de su corazón.

-Sas…Sasuke, perdóname…-dijo su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, Sasuke solo miro extrañado

-¿porque? – un beso de parte de Sakura, un beso con amor y lealtad, el Uchiha estaba sorprendido quedando en shock

-lo siento, quería aunque sea probar una vez tus labios…porque yo…. ¡Te amo! Sasuke! –grito nerviosa

- ….

* * *

El rubio y el azabache, habló de Sai se encontraban caminando, dirigiéndose hasta la casa de Naruto, caminaban, de lo mas normal.

Sai se despidió de Naruto separando sus caminos, el rubio siguió caminando cuando ve a Gaara.

-¡hi! Gaara…-sonrió

-pah…Na…Naa...ruto – pronuncio desplomando en el piso, el rubio de inmediato lo traslado a Gaara hasta su casa, le limpio las pequeñas heridas del pelirrojo, y este se despertó.

-¡que te paso Gaara! ¡Cuéntame te sientes bien! –habló asustado

-fue…Sas…Sasuke…

-¡que! – grito Naruto asombrado –_Sasuke no es capaz de esto…_

* * *

**_¡gracias por comentar! ú_ù su es que quieren buscar la cancion que canta Naruto y Sasuke de peques se llama CuCu xD haha_**

**Naruto: O//O con que eso era lemon, pense que era limonada...**

**Sasuke: dobe!, este capitulo es dedicado a uds los que leen y especialmente a los que dejan review, mil veces gracias! **

**deijiko_neko_kawai - conita18 - Laila-chan OwO - ****lady-create **

**- YoruPrince - ALEJANDRA - Mikoto-sama -** **kissCatBchan -natita (xD esta chica se leyo todo en un solo rato vivas tu)**

**Naruto: juguemos a las letras claves para el final!! dale Sasu!**

**Sasuke: bueno comienza...usurantonkachi**

**Naruto: la primera letra es "A" , nee dejen reviews!! ttebayo!**


	8. Traición

**Siento a ver confundido algunas personas con los recuerdos, solo no lo tomen tanto en cuenta "aun", y sobre Gaara….el no es el malo del FF, tal vez lo sea al comienzo pero cambiara con el tiempo eso lo prometo ;), otra cosa mas! Pero esta es para ****deijiko_neko_kawai, ú_ù siento no a verte agradecido lo suficiente hehe x3, gracias por los review pidiendo muchas veces el lemon n__nU, me animaste mucho para eso, por suerte no me mandaste a matar ¬¬ (lero lero) hahaha xD. De nuevo gracias n.n**

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Conciencia de Naruto: (CN)**_

_**Conciencia de Sasuke:(CS)**_

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**_

**-**_Acaso Sasuke es Capaz de esto –_pensó observando a su amigo, con moretones, heridas, y una que otra cortadura.

-Naruto, Sasuke es demasiado cruel –habló abrazando al rubio- me comenzó a pegar sin control, el cree que nosotros…bueno tu sabes

-uh? Nosotros que? – pregunto pestañeando

-somos o seremos algo mas que amigos… - dijo apoyándose en el regazo de Naruto, mientras sonreía…

-_ hay algo que no comprendo, como podría pensar eso si nosotros…_- pensó lechando hielo al rostro de Gaara herido- yo me encargare de hablar con ese baka de Sasuke…-dijo jugueton

-n-no creo que debas, Sasuke dijo algo más y esta ves es sobre ti…

-que dijo?

-Va a jugar contigo…

-¿eh? Jugar? Jugar como, jugar?

-iba a jugar con tus sentimientos que después de hacer "eso", te dejaría para estar con otra persona- hablo malévolo –menos mal que aun no haces anda con el.

-¿enserio? ¿Enserio dijo eso? Yo pensé que…-el rubio comenzó a entristecer, ya no sabia que sentía, estaba confundido, no sabia ni cuanto era (1+3=5)

Mientras esto ocurría nuestra apreciada pelirosa, esto lo digo sarcásticamente, se encontraba con Sasuke.

-Sasuke…lo siento –hablo angelical

-no importa, _vamos Sasuke no la mandes a la mierda como a las demás trata de ser amable-_Sakura, solo quiero que me dejes en paz, eres fastidiosa.

-¿Q-que?

-Bueno me voy, adiós- se retiro el Uchiha de la casa, dejando sola a Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…por lo menos te bese…esto tengo que contarle a Ino…-corrio donde se encontraba el teléfono, arrodilla, conversaba con su enemiga, amiga.

Mientras tanto el rubio se encontraba abrazado de Gaara, una lágrima broto desde sus ojos azules.

-no llores, yo te protegeré Naru-chan- dijo el pelirrojo limpiándole las lagrimas

-Gracias, pero esto es entre el y yo – habló firme, levantándose sus ojos llorosos delataban que estaba herido por dentro, pero tendría que aclarar unas cosas, así que fue a las masion Uchiha.

Nuestro pelinegro aun no había llegado, Naruto toco la puerta un par de veces, y adivinen quien lo atendió. Exacto Itachi.

-¿hola?-pregunto el azabache

-Ho-hola se encuentra Sasuke ¿señor? ¿Abuelo?

-¿abuelo? Tienes suerte que este de buen humor, Sasuke ya va a regresar pero entra no muerdo grr

-ah! Claro…- entro indeciso el rubio, se sentó en el sillón largo, Itachi se acomodo a su costado con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

-¿y tu que eres de mi hermano?

-pues…soy…diré era su novio- respondió agachando la cabeza y haciendo puño sobre sus rodillas

-¡ah! ¡Eras!, umm no estas nada mal!, _parece un zorrito_ el pelinegro tomo al rubio su mano- eres encantador…-dijo mientras lo tomaba del mentón, el rubio agrando sus ojos de la sorpresa, cuando de repente entro Sasuke.

-Itachi ¡suéltalo! –grito

-¿Por qué? Si ya no son "novios"

-Pero que diablos dices- se acerco separando al Uchiha y al rubio- el es "mi" novio ¿entiendes? Además tú tienes el tuyo

-Pero no esta, y me aburro si no esta él

-¡vete al diablo!

-buaaa malo otouto! Malo malo – hablo como bebe (xD)

-_que familia tan rara-_pensó el rubio mientras era jalado por su"novio" por las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio.

-ahh…Sasuke yo quería jugar – habló Itachi sentándose en el sillón- bueno veré Sailor Moon.

Mientras tanto nuestra pareja dispareja estaban en el dormitorio del Uchiha al parecer aun Naru-chan no le había dicho nada de lo que sucedió con Gaara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? – interrogó

-ahh…es que yo….bueno, yo –hablaba como Hinata

-tu que dobe, me estas asustando

-Yo hable con Gaara y me dijo lo que tu querías! –grito

-¿lo que yo quería? Y que es…-hablo preocupado

-¡tu querías "jugar" conmigo o mejor dicho enamorarme y olvidarte de mi, pero no dejare que me lastimes mas!, ¡te odio! – gritaba mientras lloraba, tratando de secar sus lagrimas –no dejare que te burles de mi! ¡Uchiha! – pronuncio para luego irse corriendo

-Pe…pero…-se quedo preocupado, y sin habla

CS: pero que haces ve detrás de el

-no lo creo, creo que necesita estar solo

CS: tal vez este confundido…

-eso parece…- pestañeo dos veces – pero con quien diablos ¡hablo! Bah…mi vida es una mierda…- renegó tirándose a la cama.

Por otro lado nuestro pequeño rubio, lloraba en su cama, su voz en quiebre, de dolor se escuchaba…

-Sasuke…porque, eres tan cruel

CN:¡hey pero que haces!

-lloro baka

CN:¡ no llores mira tu ni siquiera dejaste hablar al pobre chico, se quedo mudo!

-Pe-pero no importa al final, él no me quiere quien querría un chico como yo

CN: eres un tonto, correo y dile que te explique su versión si? Si no nunca sabrás lo que en verdad pasa.

-bueno…- se levanto de la cama secándose las lagrimas- pe- pero si me dice que es cierto?

CN: ¡no! Yo se lo que te digo, ve…

-de acuerdo…- se paro – gracias…

Bueno ahora nosotros nos trasladamos hasta la mansión Uchiha, donde al parecer habia paz y armonía,¡eh! Eso es afuera, entremos y veamos lo que sucede.

-¡vete a la mierda Itachi!

-¡no hermano vete tu allá!, yo no tengo la culpa que tu novio te dejara jaja

-¡cállate!, además no te rías porque hoy tu novio se entero con lo que hiciste con Naruto y te dejo! – al parecer el hermano menor Uchiha había llamado por teléfono, al novio de Itachi contándole lo que paso

-¡Estupido hermano menor!¡pagaras por esto! –grito persiguiendo a Sasuke por toda la casa, al otro lado una cabellera rubia se aproximaba tocando la puerta, el Uchiha mayor ahorcaba a su hermano cuando escucharon la puerta.

-actual sexy, estupido hermano – dijo arreglándose el cabello

-lose lose, ejem- abrió la puerta arreglándose el cabello –si?

-Sasuke-kun –se colgó la rubia enemiga de Sakura en el amor, Ino

-Me entere que Sakura te beso

-los chismes vuelan rápido _como tu cerebro voló hace tiempo_ bueno y?

-¡y pues esto! – dijo abrazando a Sasuke del cuello y dándole un beso, intenso; por un momento el azabache se paralizo abriendo enrome sus ojos, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por nuestro pequeño rubio que llego en el instante del beso, quedando paralizado ante la escena.

-Sasu-ke…_eres un idiota, enserio querias estar solo un rato conmigo para luego irte con otra persona…_

El rubio corrió tratando de escapar de escena tan horrible que había visto, corrió rápido y sin rumbo, derramando sus lagrimas, su corazón roto, se sentía traicionado, ¿acaso no puede ser feliz? Acaso debería quedarse solo, para poder alcanzar esa felicidad.

_Nunca te perdonare, Sasuke Uchiha nunca perdonare que juegues con mis sentimientos, me arrepiento a ver estado contigo aunque haya sido en tan poco tiempo, me arrepiento a ver echo "eso" contigo y darte todo de mi, darte mas que amor, me arrepiento de a verte dirigido la palabra, te odio, te odio por a haberme dejado enamorarme de ti…_

Pensó deteniéndose lentamente, una mirada triste llenaba su rostro unas lágrimas de dolor, y un corazón destrozado.

* * *

_-nee...estoy aburrido, y ahora que jugamos? –dijo aburrido el pequeño rubio_

_-umm nose… ¿Qué te parece a la casita?_

_-¿Cómo se juega eso?_

_-tu eres mi esposa y yo soy tu esposo – hablo agarrando un oso- y el va ser nuestro hijo_

_-¿Qué mas? –sonrió_

_-cuando llegue de trabajar nos daremos un beso, saludándonos y tu haces la comida_

_- que divertido, comencemos!_

* * *

_-_déjame en paz Ino, no quiero estar contigo si?, me das nauseas – corrió al baño a lavarse la boca.

-disculpa a mi hermano, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo tomándose la barbilla, con una sonrisa de perversión.

- Ino

-umm Ino, pepino, umm pepino- sonrió con un leve sonrojo –umm pepino grande y largo ejem.

-¿eh?

-me voy, adiós –dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara, bueno ignoremos eso y sigamos.

Nuestro rubio siguió caminando, no sabia ni siquiera donde se encontraba, no le importaba nada, solo caminaba sin rumbo, con los ojos llorosos, su nariz roja al igual que sus mejillas; siguió asi hasta el anochecer; parpadeo tres veces dándose cuenta que era oscuro

-nee...Donde estoy ttebayo-pregunto secándose las lagrimas –ummm no recuerdo a ver venido por aquí- se dijo caminando por las calles oscuras, inocente y frágil, desde lo lejos se escuchaban risa, botellas que caían al piso y gritos de diversión, como si hubiera una fiesta pero solo de hombres, hombres ebrios sin familia que solo viven de la calle mejor dicho "pandilleros"

-nee…disculpen –pregunto inocente- ¿me pueden ayudar?

-claro, pequeño que es lo que quieres- pregunto uno burlándose

-Quiero regresar –dijo observándolos, sus ojos sin vida y oscuros ya no eran como antes, "brillantes".

-ja! Claro que regresaras, ven te vamos ayudar –dijo uno de ellos jalando al rubio.

* * *

-¡voy a la casa de Naruto!

-ok, vete déjame solo, encima sin novio y…

-porque no vas y te disculpas?, todo el día hablas de el, si de verdad lo quieres pues ve a buscarlo baka

-¡omg! Esas palabras casi, repito casi me llegan al corazón –hablo burlón

-ah…me largo –dijo agarrando su chaqueta- adiós Itachi – dijo cerrando la puerta, el hermano que quedo solo tomo el teléfono apurado

-Dei…lo siento…-se escucho en toda la mansión Uchiha

El azabache llego a la casa del rubio, como siempre con ropa oscura, pero que mas da? Estaba sexy (:3) toco la puerta y de inmediato el albino, Kakashi lo atendió, haciéndolo pasar amablemente, este entro dirigiéndose a la sala donde lo encontró a Gaara sentado

-¡hey! Que haces aquí! –pego un grito al cielo

-¡tu que haces aquí baka!

-Vengo a buscar a Naruto, que mas?

-Naruto no ha regresado desde que se fue a la prepa – se acercó Kakashi preocupado

-como que no ha regresado…- dijo asustado el Uchiha

-exacto, idiota no regreso, y apuesto que todo es tu culpa Uchiha desgraciado-respondió Gaara molesto y preocupado a la vez

-¡traje galletas! –grito Iruka con su peculiar delantal- oh otro invitado –dijo acercándose al Uchiha- umm creo que te conozco, como te llamas?

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha

-¡ah! Sasuke por fin estas aquí pensé que jamás regresarías! –dijo sorprendido dejando las galletas en la mesa

-¿eh? De que habla? – pregunto asustado

-tu y Naruto, se conocieron hace tiempo ¿Qué no recuerdas? – respondió entusiasmado, sentándose al lado de Kakashi.

-¿yo? De que habla

-te contare como comenzó todo…

Naruto era un chico triste, tuvo muchos problemas por lo que sus padres fallecieron en la guerra, su madre era doctora al igual que su padre.

Nosotros estábamos en época de guerra cuando nació Naruto, entonces su madre me dejo encargado a el cuando solo tenia un año, sus padres como todo unos buenos doctores curaban a los enfermos no les importaba si eran del país enemigo, ellos solo hacían su deber, pero el estado se dio cuenta de ello, su traición y fue ahí cuando los mandaron a fusilar…

* * *

**OMG! *o* se me vino la super inspiración para lo capítulos de mas adelante, es excelente hahahahaa (risa malévola)**

**Naruto: tengo miedo… (Abraza a Sasuke).**

**Sasuke: *sigh* bueno les diré la siguiente letra…R!**

**Naruto. Gracias por su comentario n_n ttebayo:**

**Mikoto-sama – zarame-sama – natita – Rakumi chan – conita18 – laila-chan OwO – Dark-ekin –lady-create - ****deijiko_neko_kawai**

****

Espero que les haya gustado este capi ^^ dejen reviews !! , siguiente cap estara para el sabado....


	9. Recuerdo

**Umm después de aver visto la película lazos de Naruto… me animo, especialmente por que Naru ponía unas caritas bellas hahhaa, weno ^^ bellos review que dejan *o*, me hacen feliz jejeje...**

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

_**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**_

Pasaron cinco años, sin amigos sin familia y aunque me tenia a mi, no era suficiente por que yo no paraba con el, por el trabajo, esencialmente.

El quería hacer amigos, crear "lazos" de amistad con ellos pero ellos no querían ni siquiera que se le acercasen especialmente los padres, ya que ellos sabían la traición de sus padres, siempre diciéndole a sus hijos."No te juntes con el" y luego llevándoselos lejos.

Naruto de verdad estaba muy triste, yo llegaba cansado en las noches y el quería jugar, pero no podía, mi cuerpo se tiraba a la cama y ahí me quedaba, lo demás que hacia el solo, yo no lo sabia…

En otoño de ese año, fue donde todo empezó…la familia Uchiha había venido a un asunto de negocios, la familia empresarial mas famosa estaba en Japón. Y como siempre Naruto iba al parque, aunque ya no había nadie por el frió que hacia…

_En el parque, las hojas caían desde los árboles, pintadas de color naranja, que significaba que muy pronto seria invierno; el viento soplaba fuerte, nadie estaba en el parque solo él, el pasto verde, lleno de hojas de color naranja se había llenado, desde lo lejos se veían un pequeño niño rubio agachado, una bufanda cubría su cuello y sus labios, una chaqueta naranja, y unos jean_

"_Porque nadie me quiere, poque nadie quiere jugar conmigo, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso hice algo malo? ¿Qué hice?"_

_Pensaba el pequeño llorando, frotándose los ojos, apretando sus dientes de rabia, solo el estaba en el parque, nadie mas solo él..._

_Un niño de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color caminaba dirigiéndose a él, quedándose frente a frente, se detuvo un momento observándolo detenidamente, él seguía llorando…ni siquiera había notado que alguien estaba frente a el…_

_Una sonrisa calida se dibujo en el rostro del azabache….posando su mano en la cabeza del rubio…_

_-¿Por qué lloras? – lo observo preocupado, el rubio alzo la mirada sorprendido, sus ojos brillosos y rojos, delataban que estaba muy triste…_

_-Por que nadie quiere jugar conmigo – respondió frotándose los ojos los ojos -¿tu quieres jugar conmigo? – alzo la mirada…_

_-si, quiero jugar contigo – respondió con una sonrisa tierna, dándole la mano para que se levantase, el ojiazul se sorprendió nuevamente se froto los ojos, y con una sonrisa sincera le dio la mano._

_-mi nombres es Naruto_

_-el mió es Sasuke…mucho gusto - volvió a sonreír -¿y que quieres jugar? _

_- umm pues….- dijo con el dedo índice en los labios – juguemos con los columpios _

_- de acuerdo… - el rubio corrió rápido _

_Corrió rápido el rubio hacia el columpio, el azabache contento fue detrás de el, los dos sentados comenzaron a balancearse mas y mas alto._

_-hey, el que llegue hasta arriba decide lo que jugaremos luego, de acuerdo?_

_-de acuerdo ttebayo..._

_Fue así como comenzó la competencia, uno mas arriba que el otro riendo, jugando, los únicos del parque._

Se me hace muy difícil recordar, eso momentos lo único que recuerdo fue que en la mansión estaba aburrido, demasiado, yo tampoco tenia con quien jugar, siempre con los tutores persiguiéndome, siempre tratando de mejorar a mi hermano, por una sola vez quería ser un niño normal, jugar, correr, reír…

_-ya me tengo que ir…-el azabache se paro al lado del rubio mirándolo angustiado por dejarlo solo- pero regresare – sonrió, el ojiazul lo observo angustiado._

_-promételo –agacho la cabeza –promete que regresaras…_

_-te lo prometo –sonrió dando su dedo meñique, el rubio lo observo por un momento, sonrió e hizo lo mismo juntado sus dedos….es una promesa…_

Ese mismo día el me contó de alguien especial, pensé que seria un amigo imaginario, normalmente los niños lo tienen pero no era así, te vi jugando con el un par de veces, corriendo riendo, me alegre demasiado verlo tan feliz, su sonrisa brillaba tanto que hacia que se ilumine mi vida…

_-nee...estoy aburrido, y ahora que jugamos? –dijo aburrido el pequeño rubio_

_-umm nose… ¿Qué te parece a la casita?_

_-¿Cómo se juega eso?_

_-tu eres mi esposa y yo soy tu esposo – hablo agarrando un oso- y el va ser nuestro hijo_

_-¿Qué mas? –sonrió_

_-cuando llegue de trabajar nos daremos un beso, saludándonos y tu haces la comida_

_- que divertido, comencemos!_

_Los dos comenzaron a jugar, el rubio oculto detrás de los columpios haciendo la "comida", lo cual era una hoja la mas grande, tierra, y una que otra pelinegro corrió al sube y baja, diré "su trabajo", el azabache se acercó a la casa y comenzó a tocar la puerta, su amigo el de cabellos rubios atendió contento._

_-hola mi amor –dijo el rubio abrazando el cuello del azabache, mientras acercaba sus labios, el pelinegro tomo su cintura y al mismo tiempo se acercaba, posando sus labios en el, un beso inocente…._

_El rubio comenzó a reírse, al igual que el azabache y siguieron jugando, conversando, riendo, y cantando…_

_-Cu cú, cu cú,Cu cú, cu cú ,Cu cú cantaba la rana, Cu cú debajo del agua –canto un pequeño rubio mientras jugaba en el columpio._

_-Cu cú pasó un caballero, Cu cú con capa y sombrero -le siguio su pequeño amigo azabache_

_-me encanta esa canción- decía e pequeño rubio columpiándose _

_-a mi también es muy dulce, Cu cú le pidió un ramito –canto_

_-Cu cú no le quiso dar. Cu cú y se echó a llorar…._

_Paso el tiempo, el azabache ya tenia un mes jugando con el rubio, el invierno ya casi se hacia notorio, el rubio y el azabache corrieron al mar, estaba muy cerca para ese entonces, cualquiera podría entrar…_

_-me voy…_

_-¿A dónde? –pregunto asustado_

_- Al país donde nací…-dijo el azabache tomándole la mano al rubio, este solo agacho la mirada…_

_-¿vas a regresar?- hablo con voz en quiebre_

_-s-si te lo prometo…además, nuestro amor nos unirá…siempre…_

_E el atardecer, el viento soplaba las olas mojaban sus pies, se sentía una gran armonía a pesar que separarían, uno de ellos arrodillado, escribía algo en la arena con una pequeña rama, el otro solo observaba a su amigo mientras sonreía._

_-A-M-O-R –deletreo- ¿es así como se escribe? ¿Amor?, ¿que significa eso?_

_-mis papas me dijeron que, es un lazo muy fuerte que te une con una persona_

_-¿un lazo?, ¿un lazo como este? –dijo el pequeño mientras sacaba un lazo rojo de su bolsillo, luego sonrió al otro niño inocente._

_-si eso creo_

_-entonces…-el niño se levanto y corto el lazo el dos – tu tendrás un pedazo y yo otro así estaremos unidos aunque estemos lejos…_

_Un camión se alejaba, una lágrima, un adiós,_

_-¡Nunca te olvidare…!_

* * *

- vamos chico, no nos quieres satisfacer un rato jaja- reía con malicia, tomando al rubio por detrás, acorralándolo en la pared.

-¡tsk! – solo se escucho de la boca del rubio giro la cabeza rápido, fuerte y preciso, golpeando al maleante en la nariz.

-¡ahhh! ¡Maldito bastardo! –grito tocándose la nariz…

-tsk…_es momento de desquitarme, y botar la ira que siento…_ja! Se metieron con el mejor en artes marciales, baka!-dijo riendo…-vamos o acaso tienen miedo…

-¡atrápenlo!, ¡atrapen a ese mocoso! –los cuatro restantes, fueron contra el rubio, tratando de golpearlo.

-tsk…esto será fácil…- patada tras patada, golpe tras golpe, la pelea se desato, todos trataban de acorralarlo pero nadie lo logro, el rubio gano la pelea dejando a todos, golpeados en el suelo.

-ne…nunca pensé que seria tan insistentes`tebbayo – con todo lo que había sucedido el rubio se sentía cansado, pero tenia que regresar a su hogar si no los demás se preocuparían, con pasos cortos avanzo, un moretón en la mejilla se había notorio…camino y camino, por las oscuras calles, a paso ligero, sin encontrarse con nadie, hasta que llego por suerte a su casa, cansado, exhausto, estaba el rubio, no había comido absolutamente nada todo el día, por la falta de alimento era escasa su energía, toco un par de veces la puerta, Kakashi atendió, el rubio solo lo observo y sonrió, con eso se desplomo al piso, cerro lentamente los ojos, no escuchaba nada, estaba de verdad muy cansado.

-¡¡¡Naruto!!! – se escucho voces gritando su nombre, el ojiazul no lo distinguía, tampoco le importo mucho y con eso durmió…

* * *

La luz del día cada vez se hacia intensa, los pájaros cataban el rubio echado en su cama, con un vendaje en la mejilla, a la derecha, se recostaba el azabache, a la izquierda Gaara, los dos al parecer estaban cansados, Kakashi sentado al frente con Iruka aun durmiendo, en un mini sillón…

-ne…pero que rayos paso – se dijo sobándose los ojos…

-¡Naruto! – se despertó el azabache para luego abrazarlo – estaba preocupado por ti – le dijo angustiado, el rubio pestañeo un par de ves un poco confundido, Gaara se había despertado observando al pelinegro y al rubio abrazados, un leve sonrojo por parte de Naruto le hizo dar cuenta que tal vez, el nunca seria correspondido así que solo sonrió…Iruka y Kakashi despertaron, y solo sonrieron abrazándose el uno al otro…

-siento a verlos preocupado, jeje –sonrió el rubio

-no te preocupes, mientras estés bien – sonrió Gaara

-bueno nosotros Iremos a comprar unos medicamentos para ti Naruto…de acuerdo no hagan travesuras jejeje – hablo Iruka pícaro pero feliz

-no peleen mocosos – dijo Kakashi mientras se iba con su novio

El azabache, el pelirrojo, el rubio se quedaron en silencio ninguno de los tres sabia que decir, el ojiazul solo observaba la cama, el de ojos negros al pelirrojo con seriedad, pero el silencio no duro mucho hasta que sonó el estomago de rubio, pidiendo comida.

-ahh…tengo hambre…-dijo tocando su estomago

-te preparare algo –dijo el azabache

-¡no, yo te preparare algo! – grito el pelirrojo, una pequeña electricidad salía de sus ojos.

-¿y…porque no lo hacen los dos? –dijo el rubio sonriendo, Sasuke y Gaara se observaron, mientras lentamente se dibujaba una sonrisa se dieron las manos, al parecer se unirían para hacer la comida…

-¡tregua!, pero por esta vez…

-¡tregua! –dijo el pelirrojo, corriendo a la cocina con el azabache…

-ahhh…-suspiro - _¿por cierto como sucedió esto, eh?¿y como llegue aquí?¿nee...no me acuerdo casi nada ´ttebayo?_

Mientras tanto los dos chicos se encontraban en la cocina, el de ojos verdes comenzó a picar la zanahoria, para el famoso ramen del rubio, el de ojos negros pelaba las cebollas…a toda velocidad.

-hey, así no se pica la zanahoria déjamelo a mi –dijo el Uchiha quitándole las zanahorias

-¡tu que sabes! Uchiha idiota…- habló tratando de quitarle lo que le había "robado"

-¡estorbas! –empujo el Uchiha

-¡no, tu estorbas mas! – empuja el pelirrojo

Después de una serie de peleas, terminaron el famoso ramen que tanto le gusta al rubio, pero no quedo exactamente como lo habían planeado.

-¡esto es una mierda, ves lo que hiciste Uchiha!

-¡es una mierda por tu culpa! ¡Baka!

Así siguieron peleando, el rubio no resistía el hambre así que salio de su cuarto y bajo la escalera para encontrarlos a sus dos invitados insultándose.

-hey chicos `ttebayo…-dijo, pero estos no hicieron caso y siguieron peleando

-chicos….

-¡#$%&!

-¡#$%&!

-chicos…

-¡#$%&!

-¡#$%&!

-¡huelen a #$%&! –grito para llamar su atención

- ¿eh…? –dijeron los dos oliéndose

-jejeje era broma, nee por que no escuchan eh?

-gomene…Naruto, respondió el pelirrojo…-sonriendo

-nee, no te preocupes…y bueno que hay de comer –sonrió acercándose al plato de comida que supuestamente era ramen –hey, ¿esto que es?

-mejor llamemos a comer pizzas ejem –tomando su celular y marcando las pizzería.

-¡eh! ¡Ya recordé! , ¡Maldito Uchiha!

-eh?

-¡te odio! – camino tratando de pegarle, pero Gaara lo agarro - eres un #$%&, no te mereces que ni siquiera te hable maldito #$%&!, juega con las #$%& de tu padre #$%&!, te odio #$%&, entendiste ¡te odio! – comenzó a llorar de nuevo el ojiazul, mientras abrazaba a Gaara…

-tienes razón Gaara, el quería jugar conmigo…- resbalo una lagrima por sus mejillas

-Na…Naruto – ¿_De verdad te lastima que el juegue contigo, será que, tu lo quieres tanto? , tal vez yo no pueda darte la felicidad que necesites…tal vez el es…–_Naruto vamos tengo que contarte algo que creo que nunca me perdonarías –le dijo llevándoselo lejos del azabache, lo cual se quedo observando mientras se alejaban, las palabras del rubio golpeaban su corazón, cada vez se sentía mas y mas destruido…su celular sonó despertándolo del trance

-¿hola?

- ¡otouto, tengo buenas noticias, regresamos dentro de un mes a Inglaterra! wiii

-¡que!

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado, um ahora si que no sabré cuando actualizare...o.o pero lo hare pronto lo prometo xD**

**Naruto: nee…ahora la siguiente letra n_n…¡D!**

**Sasuke: gracias por los review:**

**Zarame-sama – laila-chan OwO – naoko kyu- ninive (que bueno que te gustaron los cap que te faltaban ^^)**

**Dark-ekin-**** konan-chan -****deijiko_neko_kawai **

**Naruto: mientras mas review, ummm dejenme pensar ttebayo**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ dobe**

**Naruto: mas rápido esta el siguiente cap!, nee no se me ocurrió nada jejeje**

**Sasuke: bueno, se nota ya se me hacia raro de ti, ejem nos vemos**

**Naruto: ¡matta ne! Ttbayo!**


	10. solo un tiempo, tu y yo

**Siento haberme demorado T^T pero pasaron muchas cosas waaaa, weno discúlpenme…por cierto! me encantan sus review los amo *o*, especialmente cuando dicen que aman el FF haha, eso me encanta, Misaki xD me distes muchas ideas, gracias!! n_n **

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**

-¡que!

-¡como que! ¡Que!, regresaremos a Inglaterra, estupido hermano...

-…..

En otro lado, el pelirrojo revelaría lo que había ocurrido, lo que había echo y lo que sentía, los dos sentados en el jardín, el rubio y el pelirrojo uno al costado del otro, Gaara suspiro seria difícil pero tendría que hacerlo…

-escúchame con atención, por favor – habló sincero Gaara tomándole la mano el ojiazul –no quiero que llores, no quiero que hables, hasta que termine ¿entendiste? – el rubio solo asintió, tragando saliva.

-yo quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es por ti, que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti, tal vez al comienzo fue un capricho mió pero ahora ya no es así, te quiero….te quiero de verdad tanto que haría cualquier cosa por que estés a mi lado, lo que dije de Sasuke nada es verdad, yo lo invente todo tenia miedo perderte, pero me equivoque porque me di cuenta que…a ti te importa…él –sonrió sinceramente –además tu y el están unidos por el lazo mas fuerte que puede existir

-…?

-¿bueno y que dices aun me consideras tu amigo?

-…..yo…si te considero mi amigo –suspiro- por lo menos me dijiste la verdad ¿no?, y eso es importante en una amistad, pero aun así a Sasuke lo vi con alguien mas…-hablo con mirada triste

-¿y no le preguntaste quien era o que le había pasado?

- ….

-lo hubieras echo, es bueno preguntar antes de juzgar

-…..si tienes razón…le preguntare –sonrió, levantándose los dos fueron directo hacia la sala donde supuestamente se encontraba el azabache, pero no fue así…al parecer se había ido por la tremenda noticia que le dieron y justo ahora que el rubio quería estar con el para aclarar las cosas.

-al parecer se fue…

-tal vez fue por esas cosas feas que le dije…-agacho la mirada

-¿vas a seguirlo?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-no lo se, quiero ir pero si ya no quiere hablarme…?

-nada pierdes intentándolo –dijo apoyando su mano en la cabeza del rubio

-tienes razón –sonrió de oreja a oreja-iré a decirle- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla al de los ojos verdes ocasionándole un leve sonrojo – gracias Gaara…

Corrió el rubio rápido, pensando en lo que diría, tal vez todo paso rápido desde el instante en que se conocieron, la rivalidad que casi se forma por Sakura, todo lo que hizo el azabache a lo largo del tiempo, todo los sentimientos confusos que se creaban, y pensar que el estaba enamorado de ella, él nunca pensó dejar a Sakura tampoco pensó que podría gustarle otra persona, tan diferente a él…todo a cambiado tan rápido…

-¡vendras quieras o no! Es una orden Sasuke, no te pregunte si querías ir, entendiste…-gritaba desde Inglaterra por el celular su papá

-si…-se escucho de parte del pelinegro, lo cual se encontraba afuera de la mansión

-bien, deja de estar complicando todo esto…cuando hereden la empresa podrás quedarte a vivir ahí si quieres, pero por ahora ¡no!

-de acuerdo…-colgó molesto, _¡maldita sea mi vida!, justo cuando te encuentro…_

¡¡¡Sasuke!!!

Se escucho un grito de lejos, un grito desesperado, y triste

-Na…Naruto…-abrió grandes los ojos

-Sasuke…-sonrió con un leve sonrojo – ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo agitado, por unos pequeños segundos hubo un silencio al parecer el Uchiha tenia una charla interna.

-no…no quiero hablar contigo

-pe…pero

-adiós – hablo con mirada fría entrando a la mansión

-…._sabia que no me perdonaría todo esto es mi culpa_

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha Itachi se encontraba contento, con su novio que regresarían a Inglaterra, pero el hermano menor no se sentía igual, ya sabemos el porque…

_Primero que ni caso me hacen, como buen Uchiha estuve ahí intentándolo mil veces sin rendirme, cuando por fin logro mi objetivo todo se va al diablo, y lo peor! El kitsune viene contento a mi lado y lo tengo que rechazar para que no sufra mas, esto es un completo asco…-_se echo a la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado todo este tiempo

CS: ¿y si vamos con el y le explicamos lo que sucede?

-jamás, llorara demasiado….

CS: pero si al final estará llorando ahora, aunque sea trata de aprovechar unos momentos con el

- tienes razón, pero el me rechazo primero y luego termino conmigo…donde queda mi orgullo eh?

CS: ¿orgullo?, es el orgullo o dejar que el amor de toda tu vida no este contigo, y te odie por siempre eh!

-….

Al día siguiente, era un día normal como siempre, el rubio limpiando la pizarra en un asiento Sai leyendo, atrás el Uchiha, apoyando su cabeza en su pupitre, los demás conversando ya que aun no llegaba el profesor, Sakura aun seguía peleándose con Ino, todo era casi, casi un alboroto hasta que llego Kakashi, todos corrieron a sus asientos como niños buenos.

-bien, primero buenos días, y segundo espero que hayan terminado su trabajo por que mañana es la presentación –dijo serio, los demás asintieron excepto Sakura que quería matar a Naruto, El azabache que pensaba en lo del viaje, y el rubio que acaba de enterarse que va reprobar la materia si no presenta el trabajo.

(Inner Sakura: chaa!! Matare a Naruto eso le pasa por estar jugando! Siempre) (¬¬)

Bueno después de usar a Sakura como relleno un rato, adelantemos hasta la hora de salida, el grupo de tres se había formado de nuevo para discutir que diablos iban hacer.

-nos quedaremos a dormir en la casa de Sasuke –hablo con voz de mando Sakura, el rubio abrió los ojos enormes, el azabache aun seguía en la luna, la verdad casi no le importaba "casi".

-Pe-pero Sakura-chan….

-nada de pero, iremos tu iras! Y terminaremos el trabajo de una vez no importa si nos desvelamos (inner: chaa!! Desvelarse con Sasuke, botare a Naruto un rato y luego ¡bingo!)

-de acuerdo –hablo molesto Naruto inflando los cachetes

-como sea –solo dijo el azabache retirándose del lugar

-¡iremos después de almuerzo a tu casa Sasukee-kun!

-si claro…-con una mano se despidió

-mas te vale ir Naruto- dijo molesta tomándose la cintura- bueno nos vemos –sonrió

-que rara…_ ¡ahhh! Pero de todas maneras no quiero ir!-comenzó a patalear- no no no-suspiro-después de todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera quiero verlo-pensó con una mirada triste…_

El rubio se dirigió a su casa recordando cada momento vivido con el azabache, y pensar que todo comenzó con un golpe, _bah! Al final parece que solo fui su "capricho", baka Sasuke, todo lo que hiciste fue para confundirme…tanto me odias…hay que estoy pensando si el no tiene porque odiarme o si?, seguro por que soy el mas guapo de todos los de la prepa –_hablo con superioridad- ¡_ajaja!........-suspiro- a quien quiero engañar?, ah! Estoy muy confundido, ya no se que hacer –_comenzó a despeinarsemientras caminaba por el parque a despejar su menté, los parques son tranquilos, llenos de paz es un gran sitio para pensar pero quien diria que la persona que le casaba estragos en la mente estaría ahí también…

Sentado en una de las bancas al parecer había pensado lo mismo que el rubio, los dos frente a frente, sus rostros la misma mirada triste, el mismo sentimiento de confusión

_Sasuke…_

_Naruto…_

El viento corrió fuerte, el azabache quería estar en verdad con el pero seria doloroso separarse luego, como explicarle que lo ama, que quiere besarlo, acariciarlo una vez mas, pero luego tendría que irse…destruyendo su corazón de el y el suyo…que ironía.

-Naruto…-pronuncio el pelinegro levantándose de la banca

-….-una mirada triste y confundida fue la respuesta del rubio, quería irse de ahí quería salir corriendo y desahogarse, pero a la vez quería estar con el no importase lo que pasara, no importaba nada.

-necesito hablar contigo…-se iba acercando despacio

-¡yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! –retrocedió unos pasos

-déjame explicarte todo por favor…- se acercó mas

-¡no! Acaso no entiendes que yo…-fue interrumpido por un beso "sorpresa" de parte del pelinegro, una lagrima resbalo del rostro del rubio, una de tristeza y felicidad correspondiendo al beso, lo cual fue mas profundo mientras pasaba el tiempo, pero por falta de aire se separaron un rato, el azabache lo tomo de la cintura aforrándolo a el.

-te amo…-pronuncio tierno

-…

-necesito decirle muchas cosas, déjame explicarte todo por favor…

-Sasuke…-lo vio a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo._aunque quiera estar lejos de ti, yo…no puedo…te amo _– poso su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, con una sonrisa…

Conversaron lo que había pasado, los mal entendidos, sus sentimientos de ambos, su pasado…ya casi todo estaba claro excepto una cosa…el viaje…el viaje destruiría todo en un instante como por arte de magia, destruiría esa conexión que de nuevo se formaba, el Uchiha no quería, de verdad no quería…pero si le decía tal vez el rubio se alejaría de el, y eso no lo soportaría ni un instante…

Se habian pasado la hora del almuerzo, seguro Sakura estaría esperándolos, así que se dirigieron a la mansión Uchiha…el rubio sonriente, al igual que el azabache a pesar que aun no le decía lo del viaje a su novio…

-¡hasta que por fin! ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde se metieron? – habló molesta Sakura

-que te importa – respondió seco el azabache

-solucionando unas cosas, pero ya todo paso jeje – dijo el rubio con una gota en la cabeza

-pues bien es tiempo de avanzar el trabajo

-pero antes debo cambiarme…-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-¡ehhhh!, yo no traje ropa para cambiarme

-si serás de baka Naruto –dijo Sakura

-yo te presto –sonrió pícaro el azabache- sube conmigo, Sakura tu espéranos un rato.

-de acuerdo Sasuke-kun…-dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos, el rubio subió tras el pelinegro dejando a la pelirosa en el primer piso

-aja! Otra vez tú Saputa – se acerco Itachi con su novio tomados de la mano

-que no me digas ¡así! No entiendo como tu puedes ser hermano de mi lindo Sasuke, perfecto, jum

-si claro, y por cierto donde esta mi hermano estupido?

-se fue con Naruto a cambiarse por?

-¡aja! ¡Por fin algo divertido que hacer haha! –sonrió malévolo, yéndose rápido con su novio al segundo piso, dejando sola a la pelirosa, los dos quedando frente a la puerta del Uchiha menor comenzaron a espiar.

Mientras tanto el rubio y el azabache se estaban alistando.

-toma esto te quedara perfecto –dijo el azabache tirando la ropa a la cama, lo cual el rubio estaba sentada en ella

-bien…

-bueno a cambiarse…-dijo sonriéndole

-pe-pero Sasuke…podrías voltearte? – hablo sonrojado

-¿Por qué?

-es…es que no quiero que me veas o//o –una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el pelinegro, acercándose al rubio

-¿quieres que te ayude? – sonrió pervertidamente, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera mas rojo que el tomate, detrás de la puerta Itachi y Deidara se reían

-hagamos oro Itachi un- dijo el rubio sacando una cámara

-me encanta tu manera de hacer la cosas – dijo tierno el Uchiha

-¿por algo somos novios no, un? – Fijándose por el agujero debajo de la perilla – esto si es oro puro, un

-no Sasuke…

-solo un rato…-comenzó a besar el cuello del ojiazul

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, siento que el capi sea corto u_u, pero tenia que actualizar ^^ ....dejen reviews! y gracias por ellos n_n me fascinan:**

**Laila-chan OwO – YoruPrince – Naokokyu – Misaki – zarame-sama – konan-chan – lady-create – Dark-ekin –Mikoto-sama**

**Sasuke: *sigh* la ultima letra E!**

**Naruto: linda palabra no? Ahora imaginen que se puede hacer con ella,ttebayo**

**Sasuke: *mente pervertida*...*Glup* gracias por los reviews! ¬//¬**


	11. Deseo

**Bueno aquí es siguiente cap fiuu…u_u espero que les guste este capitulo n_n, gracias por los reviews….disfruten ^^**

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**_

-solo un rato-comenzó a besar el cuello ojiazul, calido y suave dejando un sentimiento sincero, llamado amor, el rubio con los ojos medio cerrados, brillantes observaba al azabache, su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo, el pelinegro paro por un momento para observarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, un beso directo en los labios del rubio, hizo que se encendiera la "llama".

-oh rayos no aguanto Deidara…-hablo tapándose la boca

-no aguantas que?

-mi risa diabólica….

-¬¬ mas te vale no reírte si no todo se jode un! – respondió molesto su novio, el azabache no resistía, su risa contenida le impedía grabar bien, necesita reírse (baka), una sonrisa nada peculiar se dibujo en su rostro de el, hasta que no pudo resistir.

-muahahahahahahahaa!!!!! (Baka)

- rayos, un! –no volveré a trabajar contigo – se quejo, el hermano menor salio molesto, los tres frente a frente.

-¿que hacen aquí? –dijo cruzando los brazos

-ehhh….nada nada hahaha –respondió el hermano con una gota atrás

-¡ya nos vamos, un! – hablo su novio, dándole la señal de huida, los dos corrieron lejos del lugar, yéndose al dormitorio de Itachi, el azabache solo volteo los ojos y con eso regreso con su rubio.

-muahaha! Lo mandare a todo youtube – entrando al explorer- a ver… - dijo viendo los videos, a su costado su amante- ¡omg! Que cochinada es esto –señalo la pantalla

-se te adelantaron -observando los doujin – ¡que graficas, un!

-¡bah! No importa igual lo pondré…-*cargando*

OoºoO

-¡raros!-cerro la puerta de la habitación mientras arqueaba una ceja y cruzaba los brazos

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el ojiazul sentado en la cama

-nada importante, creo –suspiró- mejor cambiémonos, casi olvido que Sakura nos esperaba

-¡Sasuke! tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante –hablo preocupado el rubio, al parecer era algo muy serio, por la forma en que actuó Naruto, hablo con el azabache un largo tiempo, al final los dos sonrieron y todo termino en abrazo.

-de acuerdo no diré nada, pero promete que tu le dirás pronto…

-¡si!-asintió alegre el rubio- además no quiero arruinar mi amistad con "ella" por esto –sonrió

-bien….te amo, dobe – le beso la frente

-yo también –le correspondió- ¡y no me digas dobe`ttebayo!

OoºoO

-ya venimos…-hablo serio el pelinegro, mientras bajaba con su novio por las escaleras

-¡por fin! Se demoraron mucho, jum –cruzo los brazos

-¡Sakura-chan! No te enojes jeje

- tienes razón (inner: soy linda no me enojo, soy linda no me enojo)

-bueno vamos a la sala ahí vamos avanzar lo del trabajo –dijo el Uchiha

-s-si (inner: todo lo que tú me pidas lo haré Sasuke-kun!!!)

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala, leyeron libro tras libro, su trabajo seria presentado mañana y no habían echo nada, por estar ocupado en otras cosas o porque simplemente me olvide que tenían trabajo (xD) hasta cuando leí los primeros capítulos pero mejor olviden lo que dije, eran las ocho de la noche, el rubio estaba tirado en sus apuntes, con los ojos cerrados por el aburrimiento, la pelirosa esta cayendo del aburrimiento al igual que este, el único concentrado era el Uchiha.

-¡traeré café! –se paro rápido Sakura

-si por favor Sakura-chan, estoy muriendo –exagero el rubio, la pelirosa se retiro a la cocina y una sonrisa desato el pelinegro

-¿Qué te ríes ttebayo?- pregunto asombrado

-eres gracioso…

-pero no hice ningún chiste –pestañeo

-aun así lo eres…-sonrió de nuevo

-¡jum, ni que tuviera cara de payaso! –inflo los cachetes

-no, no es eso…

-¿eh? –abrió los ojos

-bien acá esta – llego la pelirosa-café para cada uno

-gracias Sakura-chan…

-bien hay que seguir…

Los tres volvieron avanzar el dichoso trabajo, aunque en realidad era mas investigación, ahora preguntaran porque no buscan en Internet? Si es mas fácil no?, me gusta verlos sufrir con los libros, ju. Once y media de la noche habían acabado el trabajo, la pelirosa se fue a bañar, cualquier chico iría a espiarla pero no en este caso, el rubio tirado en la mesa conversaba con el azabache

-avisaste a tu casa que te quedarías?

-si ttebayo, además ya no soy un pequeño para que estén cuidando de mi

-ja…por cierto, tu…de casualidad no tienes algún recuerdo de pequeño, un juguete, un lazo!, algo especial que recuerdes?

-ummm, que recuerde no ttebayo…, ah si!

-¡que!

-una mantita que me regalo Iruka, siempre lo tengo…desde que era pequeño pero lo demás esta arriba en el ático.

-era de suponerse…

-¿Por qué?

-no es nada, _al parecer el también lo olvido, tal vez porque es un recuerdo muy triste por mi partida que tiene que hacerlo, y pensar que el y yo grabamos, mejor dicho escribimos en ella…un te amo, hasta luego, te extraño, y nuestros nombres en cada parte… ¿me pregunto si es el destino que estemos juntos?_

-nee Sasuke que piensas teme…-sonrió

-nada…

-vamos dime…-insistió jalándole del brazo

-de acuerdo, pensaba… ¿Por qué eres tan hermoso?

-ah! Mentiroso –hablo sonrojado- yo se que tu pensabas otra cosa…ttebayo –inflo los cachetes

-si tienes razón pensaba en otra cosa, dobe

-¿en que?-pregunto juguetón

-en hacer…

-¡ya vine! –Interrumpió Sakura- ahh…es agua estaba deliciosa –hablo secándose el cabello, y claro que esta cambiada con su pijama.

-bien, nosotros iremos a bañarnos…-hablo Sasuke

-(Inner: ¡¡¡¡nani!!!!!) co-como que ustedes…

-si , lo que pasa es que Naruto tiene mucho sueño y no se puede esperar, menos yo así que nos iremos a bañar, permiso –jalo a Naruto, lo cual estaba en shock por lo que había dicho Sasuke, pero el problema es se lo creerá Sakura, será tan estupida en creerle?

-de acuerdo –sonrió, ¡si lo es!

OoºoO

-¡bien, entra! –hablo el Uchiha empujando al rubio a la cama, al parecer mintieron eso de irse a "bañar" aunque al final lo harían…

-es…espera! Teme, es que tengo que decirte algo! –hablo asustado y sonrojado

-¿Qué es?

-es que no…no quiero que me mires, es que no me gusta que haya mucha luz, etto…y…

-no te avergüences dobe –hablo acariciándole el rostro- además ya lo hicimos, y conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo mejor que nadie

-pe…pero…es que yo no…-se sonrojo mas que el tomate

-bien, tengo una idea, espérame acá…. (Problemático ¬¬)- el azabache regreso con unas velas color rojo, al parecer los saco de la habitación del Uchiha mayor, el rubio observo impresionado, el azabache las prendió y con eso apago la luz.

En la pequeña oscuridad sus ojos del rubio se observaban brillantes y enormes, su rostro sonrojado no se notaba tanto, pero aun así no perdía su perfección, el azabache ayudo a su uke quitarle la ropa lento y sensual, entre acaricias intensas y besos dulces. el cuerpo del azabache se acercaba al suyo, muy lentamente, sin rubio se estremeció cuando el pelinegro, apoyó la boca en su cuello desnudo y, valiéndose de los labios y su tibia lengua, fue obsequiándole un húmedo y electrizante beso que hizo que sus sentidos estallaran en llamas...Mientras rodeaba con los brazos su cintura comenzó a meter los pulgares dentro de su "entrada",... sin detener ni un momento los calientes y mojados malabares que hacía su lengua en su cuello, succionando a veces, mordiendo también...el rubio jadeó y tomó al Uchiha del cuello, buscó su boca con desesperación. En esos momentos, mientras el pelinegro seguía con las atrevidas pero deliciosas fricciones y mientras seguían besándose ruda y viciosamente... el rubio pudo ver el brillo de esos ojos negros

-Mnghh... -gimió el ojiazul dentro del beso, complacido. Cuando el Uchiha acaricio su piel desnuda, Se mordió el labio y apoyó las manos en sus hombros y fue deslizándolas por los brazos. El rubio parecía algo nervioso. El Uchiha Buscó su mirada encontrándola al instante, sumergida en el océano de la ansiedad y el deseo. Le sonrió, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello fue empujándole hacia la cama.

El ojiazul cayó de espaldas y el Uchiha le contempló desde arriba, seductor, ansioso, se acercó a el lamiendo desde su cuello, hasta los pezones dejando un camino de saliva, comenzó a jugar con los pezones lamiendo y succionando.

-Gózame -le susurró al oído, y el Uchiha sintió que el aire de la respiración se le quedaba atascado en algún lugar de la tráquea- Vamos…- el rubio continuaba jugueteando con la lengua en su oreja y jadeando

Un gemido fuerte y lleno de deseo se escucho por parte del ojiazul cuando la ansiosa boca del azabache devoró su miembro por completo al primer bocado. Luego fue subiendo lentamente con los labios hasta llegar a la punta, donde comenzó a lamer.

Ahh... –gimió el rubio, -. Mnngh... -entreabrió los ojos y encontró los ojos de pelinegro, cargados de tener su cuerpo, ahora era suyo y de nadie mas. El pelinegro lo contemplaba atentamente, sin dejar de chupar, lamer, saborear cada gota de los primeros fluidos que comenzaban a asomarse Lo miraba y apartaba la vista, satisfecho de su labor. El rubio Estaba al máximo, el Uchiha lo tumbó boca abajo y lo rodeó con su propio cuerpo en un completo abrazo.

-Eres demasiado hermoso – el azabache sentado sobre la cama con las piernas separadas ofreciéndole al rubio lo que más deseaba. Sensual, lo llevó encima de el dos dedos fueron llevados a la boca de su amante para deslizarlos por su tierna entrada hasta que un gemido entre el placer y el dolor huyó de su garganta, fue ahí cuando comenzó un movimiento en vaivén, un movimiento lleno de gozo.

-umm... -gimió, la penetración dio el comienzo, el Uchiha se olvidó por completo de todo y, aferrándose a las caderas del ojiazul, se sumergió completamente en ese ardiente infierno que era el cuerpo de su novio.

Al sentirse penetrado el ojiazul suspiró lentamente ante la quietud y el placer de sentirse completamente lleno. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez...

El pelinegro comenzó a embestir lentamente, ganando un ritmo lento y acompasado que pronto fue volviéndose más vertiginoso. Lo tiro a la cama boca arriba volviendo a penetrarlo, esta vez de frente, pudo verlo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su boca se abría, lleno de placer. Entonces, Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo de nuevo, sin dejar de arremeter en su interior, se guía embistiendo más y mas rápido. De un momento a otro, fueron sólo sus alientos chocando el uno contra el otro en una cruenta lucha y sus lenguas moviéndose desorientadas, porque toda la atención de ambos cuerpos estaba centrada en las embestidas que aun daba el pelinegro.

Cuando terminaron el rubio solo observaba los ojos de deseo del azabache desde arriba, un beso en la mejillas ruborizada del rubio, fue dada por el Uchiha echándose luego a su costado.

-te amo…Naruto

-yo también, te amo Sasuke…

Se quedaron dormidos juntos, del cansancio no les importo si aun Sakura los esperaba… eran tres de la mañana y el rubio decide bañarse, _todo paso tan rápido ttebayo_…

El Uchiha se despertó y encontró al rubio sentado en la cama, secando su rubio cabello.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que te habías despertado? –hablo un poco molesto el azabache

-es que estabas durmiendo demasiado placentero…-sonrió

-dobe…-correspondio con una sonrisa

OoºoO

Al día siguiente todos se estaban preparando para la presentación del trabajo, nerviosos y angustiosos, ¿Sakura? Ella estuvo dormida desde Sasuke y Naruto digieron que se bañarían, así que no se dio cuenta en lo más mínimo de lo que a pasado, y aun seguía pensando en que el Uchiha le haría caso.

Presentaron el trabajo por suerte todo salio bien, las clases eran normales como siempre excepto que esta vez nuestra parejita se mandaba papelitos, diciendo que se amaban, pero tendrían que tener cuidado que cierta pelirosa no se enterara, aunque algún día tendría que enterarse no?

Llego la hora de salida, hoy falto Sai, y pues Gaara…ya no molestaba tanto solo se conformaba con que el rubio estuviera feliz, el azabache y el rubio salieron de lo mas normal…salieron un rato al parque normalmente van las parejas ahí no?, así que no habría problema, los dos acariciándose el uno al otro el rostro, mientras se decían te amo…estaba siendo observados desde lo lejos, alguien ocultó en un árbol, un flash…grabo el beso de los dos…

* * *

**u.u y de nuevo yo con mis capitulos cortos xD!, pero les regalo el lemon para que no me peguen ^^....Gracias por los review espero que les haya gustado x3**

**Naruto: bueno no tengo nada que decir ttebayo, es la pimera vez que me sucede o_o**

**Sasuke: yo si…quien era el del flash?**

**Naruto: yo se, es….!!**

**Itachi: gracias por los reviews a:**

**YoruPrince – Naoko kyu – Ale-are ****– Laila-chan OwO – Dark –ekin**

**Sasuke: ahh con que era esa persona…nunca me lo habría imaginado…**

**Naruto: exacto ttebayo, nos despedimos Matta ne!, dejen reviews ttebayo!**


	12. Flor de cerezo

**Penultimo capitulo T^T buaaaa lloraré, estuvo bueno para ser mi primer FF xD! Gracias por comentar me hacen feliz kuku ^^ espero que les guste…**

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**

Un Flash**,** grabó el beso de la pareja, un sonrisa se dibuja en la sombra detrás del árbol, una lágrima fue derramada en ese momento, una lagrima de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de felicidad, porque esa persona sabia que él seria feliz a pesar de todo, aunque no sea con "ella". La sombra se fue alejando del lugar dejando a la pareja sola, dejándolo a él y tratando de estar feliz por quien amo estos años...

"solo espero que sean felices" - susurro alejándose cada vez mas del lugar, sin que ellos se percataran, en sus manos un peluche, una rana verde con ojos enormes, en sus mejillas un circulo rosado para cada uno, y una sonrisa contenta, cabeza grande y un pequeño cuerpo, vestido con una polera azul, en el medio una letra...."N".

lo observó por un momento, con una mirada de tristeza sabia que no era correspondida pero de todas maneras lo quería intentar, pero ahora todas las cosas cambiaron, la pequeña rana fue dejada en ese mismo árbol, con todo sus sentimientos de afecto hacia él...

"será mejor olvidarte"

OooO

-Bueno...se esta siendo tarde y no quiero que estés tan tarde fuera de tu casa - habló el pelinegro sonriendo, mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio, jalándolo para que se pare, él solo sonrió, los dos caminaron lejos de ahí, estuvieron a punto de salir cuando el rubio se percata de algo, soltó la mano de su compañero dejándolo parado, mientras observaba.

-nee... ¡mira! -sonrió tomando a la pequeña rana, con las dos manos -¡que lindo! -lo abrazo mientras sonreía

-déjalo no valla ser que tenga gérmenes, además no sabes quien lo a estado tocando -dijo el Uchiha tomándose de la cintura, y arqueando la ceja

-pero, si huele delicioso parece que recién lo compraron....-lo observo detenidamente, mirando la letra N que tenia en el pecho la rana- ¡me lo llevare!

-haz lo que quieras....pero después no te quejes....-hablo molesto, los dos siguieron su camino, el Uchiha molesto por el peluche ya que se llevaba toda la atención del rubio, _no puedo creer que este celoso por esa cosa, ya se le pasara....mas le vale_. En el camino se encontraron con Gaara y Sai los dos caminando uno al lado del otro.

-nee.... ¡hola! ¡Sai y Gaara! -alzo la mano para saludarlos, con la otra tomaba su rana, el Uchiha solo suspiro...como "caso perdido", el pelirrojo y el azabache se acercaron, observando con sorpresa la rana que llevaba el ojiazul en la mano.

-hola Naruto-kun -sonrió con su típica sonrisa, Sai - ¿y ese peluche te lo dio Sasuke-kun?

-jejeje -rió avergonzado, con una gota detrás y sobándose la cabeza respondió – no no....ttebayo lo encontré jeje, por cierto Sai -se acerco a él susurrándole al oído -le dijiste a ya sabes quien sobre lo que tu sientes....ehh..Ehhhh -golpeo con el codo el brazo de Sai lo cual se puso rojo, el azabache y el pelirrojo no sabían lo que hablaban así que solo se hacían señas, y arqueaban sus cejas...

-bu-bueno Naruto-kun, ya nos vamos...-hablo aun sonrojado el azabache - hoy es el festival de primavera...-sonrió

-¡¡¡enserio!!!¡¡¡¡No lo sabia!

-van a ir -pregunto Gaara, son un a sonrisa

-¡claro! , ¿No? Sasuke - lo golpeo "disimuladamente"

-auch, si si vamos a ir...-hablo sobándose, al Uchiha no le gustaba hacer esas cosas _festivales ¿para que?, tontería..._

_-_bien entonces nos encontramos ahí -se despidió el pelirrojo

-nos vemos- dijo Sai detrás de él...Los dos se alejaron del lugar y Sasuke le queda mirando a Naruto (¬¬) al igual que Naruto a él

-no vamos a ir ¿cierto?

-si vamos a ir, baka - inflo los mejillas

-¿Pero que hay de divertido?, es una tontería...dobe

-vamos a ir, teme y punto- inflo las mejillas aun mas y se fue caminando, el azabache solo observaba como se alejaba, bueno en realidad observaba TODO, el cuerpo del rubio mientras se alejaba. _Debo ser un pervertido para pensar cosas raras mirando su..._

-¡Teme!, no te quedes ahí parado....-volteo el rubio yendo hacia el pelinegro que estaba algo ruborizado por las cosas pervertidas que pensaba- ¿que mirabas, eh?

-Nada....-se toco los ojos, sobándolos -emmm bueno, ahora si vamos....ejem -tosió, tomando la mando de su novio....

OooO

En el cuarto del rubio, se escuchaba una canción alegre cantada por el mientras tanto, Iruka y Kakashi sentados en la sala comiendo galletitas de chocolate con te, abrazados, y contentos

-y pensar que todo comenzó así...-sonrió Iruka

-¿como que comenzó así? -lo abrazo mas fuerte Kakashi

-con una tacita de té...

-las tacitas de te son poderosas -rió contento el albino y su novio, cuando escucharon pasos apresurados, era el rubio que venia corriendo, bajo las escaleras, salio al patio, volvió entras comenzó a buscar en los cajones, luego volvió a subir…

-¿que le pasara? -habló Iruka preocupado

-no creo que sea algo malo -sonrió pícaro el albino

El rubio volvió a bajar rápido las escaleras, casi se cae (xD) pero se levanto y siguió su camino, corrió a la ducha luego de media hora salio corriendo de nuevo hasta su cuarto.

-¡hoy, ho ho ho hoy, iré al festival val val val, con sasuke!, so so so solo el, el y yooooo... ¡nadie maaaas!, nos molestará - cantaba alegre mientras se vestía con un kimono naranja, y una espirales blancas en todo lados, un abanico blanco dibujado en el unas flores de cerezos - ¡bien ya estoy listo!

Mientras tanto el la mansión Uchiha, el azabache se cambiaba para el festival un kimono azul oscuro, detrás el símbolo de los Uchihas...

-¿hermano a donde vas? - Pregunto Itachi, al costado su novio que aun seguía contando el dinero ya que habían vendido el video sasunaru a Kishimoto, _pobre tuvo muchos problemas que sus personajes eran gays y nos quito el video por una suma muy buena de dinero y los de TV tokyo borraron el video de youtube, un...pero da igual tenemos mas copias, un _(gracias por la información Deidara) _de nada, un_

-voy al festival de primavera... ¿te importa?

-¡al contrario! me da igual, pero gracias por el dato, nosotros iremos también

-¡yeah, un! ahora se donde gastar todo esto, un -dijo enseñándole al Uchiha menor

-de donde sacaron todo eso -agrando sus ojos

-negocios hermano, negocios hahaha! -los dos salieron de la habitación del pelinegro

-Idiotas....- susurro para luego volver a cambiarse

¡Hahahahaha! ¡Estupido hermano menor hahahaha!

OooO

El azabache ahora se encontraba con su novio dirigiéndose al festival, el rubio tarareaba una canción, estaba en verdad muy contento al lado de él…llegaron al festival, el rubio corrió delante del pelinegro, fue de frente a los juegos, y la comida….dangos, que fue lo primero que comieron…

-nee…mira es Sakura-chan –señalo el rubio corriendo hacia ella, a su costado Hinata e Ino, los dos chicos se acercaron hacia ellas el azabache indiferente y el rubio alegre

-Sakura-chan ¿como es… -una cachetada interrumpió al rubio, dejándole marcas rojas de los dedos de la pelirosa, el azabache estaba sorprendido por la reacción de ella

-¡me traicionaste! ¡Nunca pensé que serias tan cruel! –gritaba, las demás personas solo observaban desde lo lejos, el rubio aun estaba en shock por el tremendo golpe

-¡yo confié en ti! ¡Que clase de amigo eres!

-¡nunca pensé que eras así Naruto, y a pesar que Sakura te contó lo que sentía de todas formas la traicionaste! , eres un Idiota –habló Ino tratando de tirarle otra cachetada al rubio, pero el azabache la detuvo- ¡basta! –Dijo desafiante –el no tiene la culpa de nada, dejen de molestarlo – su rostro molesto del pelinegro, la asusto a la rubia, e hizo que retrocediera unos pasos, Hinata solo observaba desde lo lejos arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo…

_OooO_

_Corriendo se encontraba la peliazul, llorando, su corazón destrozado sus lagrimas amargas y llenas de dolor…_

_Toco la puerta de "ella", Sakura…un abrazo fuerte lleno de tristeza le dio, por lo que acababa de ver…_

_-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- pregunto la pelirosa asustada, por la reacción de su amiga, ella era, ella era la persona que los había visto juntos, no lo podía creer la persona de quién estaba enamorada todo este tiempo estaba con "otro", y no era cualquier persona era un chico...los dos abrazados, besándose, acariciándose…_

_La pelirosa hizo que entrara a su casa, las dos sentadas en el sillón grande, la peliazul sobaba sus ojos…_

_-Sa…Sakura…Na…Naruto-kun – no podía hablar, no podía ni respirar, al recordar esas imágenes que paseaban una y otra vez por su mente_

_-¿Qué pasa con el?_

_-es…esta…con…Sasuke-kun…en el…parque…-siguió llorando, Sakura solo se le agrando los ojos y su boca entreabierta –ellos…son…g…novios…_

_-¡¿Qué?! _

_OooO_

"_nunca debí decir nada…lo siento…Naruto-kun, nunca pensé que ella te haría daño"_

-¡olvídate que algún día fuimos amigos! – grito, mientras lloraba

-vamos chicas no tenemos nada que hablar con ellos…-dijo Ino jalando a la pelirosa, que estaba llorando…la peliazul solo les siguió

-no te preocupes…ya se calmará- el pelinegro abrazo a su novio, que aun no respondía del shock, solo derramo una lagrima en su mejilla roja del golpe, se notaba que ella estaba enfadada, enfadada con el, por irse con el Uchiha…

-lo siento…..-susurro el ojiazul abrazando a su novio, apoyando su cabeza en el no te preocupes todo estará bien –murmuró –yo te protegeré, de quien sea…

-promete que nunca te iras de mi lado – lo abrazo mas fuerte, el azabache se quedo pensando por un momento y respondió

-"te lo prometo", pero prométeme ahora tu que te divertirás si? – lo miro a los ojos, con una calida sonrisa

-de acuerdo, sonrió el rubio, con una pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, lo cual fue limpiadas por el azabache, un beso en la mejilla hizo que se olvidara de todo lo que había sucedía…

Comenzaron a jugar y comer, de nuevo todo era felicidad, aunque el pelinegro sabía que no duraría tanto, era mejor aprovechar este momento con el rubio, ya casi faltaban pocos días para irse de Japón…

_-_¡Sai! –saludo levantando la mano

-hola Naruto-kun, que bueno que hallan venido, se están divirtiendo? –pregunto el dibujante, con su kimono color humo, a su costado Gaara, que vestía con un Kimono rojo…

-si…jejeje –se acercó a Sai, murmurándole en la oreja –"creo que hoy es el día" , el azabache se puso rojo como un tomate, Naruto tenia algo planeado para esta pareja, algo que esperaba que funcionara – ¡vengan! Jalo a los dos lejos del festival, lo cual estaba rodeado de árboles, y es ahí donde los llevo -¿no es lindo? – las luciérnagas alumbraban el pequeño bosque de los alrededores, el ojiazul los empujo a los dos mas adelante, luego jalo as u novio entre los arbustos para ver que sucedía.

-¿Naruto-kun?- volteo Sai buscándolo con la mirada, al igual que Gaara, en los arbustos el rubio reía, de la emoción (x3)

-¿Qué estas planeando? – reclamo información el Uchiha

-shhhh, escucha….-sonrió

Mientras tanto la pareja estaba desconcertada, pero Sai sabía que estará su oportunidad de saber que era lo que sentía Gaara por él, con la mirada hacia abajo y haciendo puño se decidió a hablar

-Gaa…Gaara –se sonrojo con solo pronunciar su nombre, el pelirrojo solo lo observo por un momento - ¿Qué sucede?

-yo…bueno tu….-el azabache no tenia ni la menor idea como decirle lo que sentía, nunca había leído un libro que digiera ¿Cómo declararse?, y si lo había no era lo mismo que estar frente a esa persona – tu… -se sonrojo mas, y pestañeo un par de veces – ¡tu me gustas! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, las luciérnagas alumbraban el rostro de preocupación, del azabache por la reacción de su amigo…este solo se acerco a él, tomándolo del mentón y de la cintura, el pelinegro se sorprendió, un beso caliente, y dulce poso en sus labios, haciéndole estremecer, su corazón latía veloz…era muy feliz en ese momento, él era correspondido…

-¡bingo! –murmuro el rubio, con un puño al frente

-dobe…por cierto no que Sai estaba enamorado de ti?

-eh? No ttebayo, a el siempre le gusto Gaara, pero trato de olvidarse de él fijándose en mi, pero no pudo ttebayo…-dijo pestañeando

-que bueno…-sonrió con satisfacción el azabache –abrazando al rubio, lo cual esto respondió con un beso en la mejilla…

OooO

Son las once de la noche, el rubio y su novio aun seguían en el festival bailando, alrededor de la fogata (*o*)

-hoy fue un día, muy raro pero entretenido…

-¿tu crees? –sonrió, mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de su novio

-si…por cierto necesito decirte algo…-habló serio...

-¡¡hi!! Otouto –grito desde lo lejos su hermano, quien se encontraba con el rubio y su paquete de dinero

-¡hola! Itachi onee-san –respondió el rubio contento…saliendo de la pista de baile, dejando al Uchiha detrás

-hola jaja, pequeñin, ¿Cómo están? Parece que aun no te llega la noticia….-sonrío contento –como te vi muy contento, ¿quien estaría así? ¿Si la persona que mas amas se va?

-¿Qué noticia? ¿Quién se va?- respondió el rubio pestañeando

-¿no sabes, un? Regresaremos a Inglaterra –sonrió Deidara inocente

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Y así termina xD el penultimo cap…u_u ¿porque? se me fue la inspiracion x3 haha...dejen reviews!**

**Sasuke: ¿donde esta Naruto?**

**Itachi: se fue…triste, por lo del viaje**

**Deidara: eso te pasa por no decirle antes, un!**

**Sasuke: Naru….**

**(Mientras en Ichiraku ramen)**

**Naruto: un ramen por favor jeje…ah! Haha gracias por los reviews! :**

**Laila-chan OwO – Ale-are ****– Mikochan92 –Dark–ekin – ninive **

**(comiendo ramen) ma…ee… *traduccion: Matta ne!***


	13. Te amo

**TT ultimo capi…waa voy a llorar TT, bueno gracias a todos los que mandaron sus reviews, a los que agregaron como favoritos a mi y a la historia T_T, a los que solo leen xD y no dejan review pero lo disfrutan, gracias ^^!**

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**ºOoº Delicada Violencia ºoOº**

-¡que! - grito sorprendido, sus ojos enormes parecía que vio un fantasma, sus manos temblaban al ritmo que retrocedía tratando de olvidar lo que había escuchado, pero se tropezó con el azabache menor, volteo lento observando la cara de este, su rostro de tristeza, preocupación delataba que era cierto lo que había dicho el otro Uchiha…

-es cierto, muy pronto me ire…-afirmo su partida con la mirada abajo

-…-el rubio no respondió, solo hizo un puño fuerte y firme, una cachetada rápida fue puesta en el rostro del azabache.

-¡eres un idiota! –gritó con lagrimas en los ojos, Itachi y Deidara se sorprendieron por la reacción del rubio, sabían que no podían hacer nada para detener esta discusión

-Naruto cálmate, un…

-¡no me molestes!, lo único que eh recibido todo este tiempo es engaños, de este Idiota…

_Siempre hago que lloré…_

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultarme esto?, ¿somos novios no?, ¿acaso no se supone que confíes en mi?

_Soy un completo Idiota, mientras mas tiempo estoy contigo, más me enamoro de ti…_

-¡tu! Sabias que te irías, ¿Por qué? ¿Decidiste estar conmigo? ¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas?

_Siempre quise decírtelo, pero tenía miedo que pasara esto…_

-¡te detesto Uchiha!, ¡te detesto porque…!

_Perdóname…_

_-_¡porque yo me enamore de ti…! –grito el rubio con el corazón destrozado, sus ojos del azabache se agrandaron de la impresión, el ojiazul corrió de ahí dejándolos a los tres…acongojados

-yo también me enamore de ti…-una lagrima brotó de sus ojos, resbalando por su mejillas, era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien…

_Perdóname…_

OooO

El rubio llego a su casa, encontrando a Kakashi e Iruka abrazados felices, a ellos si que les iba bien o bueno eso parece. Se limpio con su brazo las lágrimas que había derramado.

-¡Naruto…tenemos buenas noticias! –dijo alegre el albino, parecía como si fueran a tener un bebe

-nos casaremos....-rieron picaros, una buena noticia había llegado hoy…

-q-que bien… ¡felicidades!-hizo una sonrisa falsa

-¿Sucede algo Naruto? –preguntó Iruka preocupado, conocía lo suficiente a Naruto como para no notar esa sonrisita diferente

-no, no es nada….-volvió a sonreír

-te conozco bien, cuéntame ¿que sucede? – el rubio no aguanto mas quería llorar, quería abrazar a alguien y desahogarse, corrió a los brazos de Iruka se aferro fuertemente a él, y comenzó a llorar, el castaño solo sonrió, respondiendo el abrazo solo dijo "yo siempre estaré contigo"

OooO

_Aun no entiendo como ocurrió todo esto, no debí dejarlo aprovecharse, me deje llevar por sus caricias, besos, y palabras…soy un Idiota, toda la culpa solo lo tengo yo! Y nadie más, si no me hubiera fijado en él, si no me hubiera acercado a él, todo seria diferente, ¡Pero vamos! Naruto tu no vives del pasado ahora hay que centrarse en el futuro, no dejare que otra vez suceda todo esto…aunque aun siga pensando en él…_

_Pero el se irá y te dejara solo de nuevo…yo soy fuerte, hay peores cosas que esto…hay peores cosas que te "rompa el corazón" _

Ya había pasado veinte días, veinte días sin hablar con Sasuke, sin mirarlo, sin tropezarse con él, veinte días en los que Sakura, estaba molesta con su mejor amigo, veinte días en que la boda de Kakashi e Iruka se ponía en marcha, veinte días en las que muy pronto el Uchiha se iría de Japón…

Todos estaban en la preparatoria de konoha, un ambiente raro se había creado en la hora de receso, el rubio solo quería estar solo y lo estuvo todo este tiempo, sin hablar con nadie, sin molestar a nadie, dejando su hiperactividad…común de él

-ahhh…todo a cambiado...-dijo dentro de sí, poniendo su mano en su cara. Se encontraba en las escaleras de la prepa, apoyado en la pared tratando de relajarse

-Naruto… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –el rubio alzo la mirada, frente a él Sakura, nerviosa pero decidida.

-claro…Sakura-chan- respondió indiferente, la pelirosa se sentó al costado él

-Naruto, yo quisiera que me disculpes –hablo rápido, el ojiazul solo la observo – estos días estuve pensando en la relación entre tu y él, la verdad es que sentí un poco de celos –sonrió- estaba triste por que jure nunca rendirme hasta que el encontrara la esa persona especial –agacho la mirada- esa persona quería ser yo…-hizo un puño en la rodilla- cuando me enteré que ustedes estaban juntos, mi mente se puso en blanco…quería desahogarme y llorar, pero estuve pensando mejor las cosas, y lo que en verdad quiero….es que…-levanto la mirada para observar frente a frente al rubio- "tu seas feliz", eres mi amigo aún y te deseo lo mejor…-sonrió amigable- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú aún me consideras tu amiga?

El rubio no respondió, por un momento sabia que el no podría ser tan vengativo, y menos rencoroso

-de acuerdo –sonrió

-¡que bueno! – se estiró Sakura – ah! Toma – sacó de su bolsillo una foto, la foto del beso entre Sasuke y Naruto, la foto que revelaba que en verdad se amaban, el rubio la tomó por un momento y sonrió, dentro de el sentía como si alguien clavaba un pedazo de vidrio en su corazón…

-gra-gracias…-la guardo en un bolsillo

-todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras...-sonrió tierna Sakura tomando la mano del rubio, este solo sonrió…-"si quieres algo ve por él"…eso me dijiste una vez, te acuerdas? –rió, el ojiazul solo se le venia una batalla de sentimientos en su interior…una batalla confusa…

-Sakura-chan, gracias –volvió a sonreír- voy a tomar aire fresco y regresare a clases –se levanto dejando a Sakura sentada en las escaleras…

OooO

El ojiazul camino por los pasillos, sin percatarse el azabache se encontraba frente a él leyendo un libro, el rubio siguió caminando y el uchiha también, hasta tropezarse.

-¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – grito el rubio, ya en el piso sobandose la cabeza

-¡eso te pasa por estar distraí…!- se quedó paralizado, el rubio alzo la mirada y se encontró con el Uchiha…

-Na…Na…ruto-murmuró el Uchiha, el ojiazul se levanto avergozando y siguió caminando sus ojos tapados por su flequillo, no dejaba ver su expresión de ese momento…

_Lo siento…_

OooO

Pasó lento el mes, ya era la hora de partida del Uchiha, se iría horas de la madrugada una vez que entre en el avión no habría vuelta atrás…

-¿hola? Se encuentra Naruto-una voz de un chico se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono

-soy yo…

-¡Naruto! Jeje, soy Itachi ¿Cómo estas? _Pero que pregunta mas estupida estoy haciendo…_

-bien, creo…-habló sin expresión

-Bueno solo llamaba por que hoy partiremos y quisiera despedirme de ti…

-ya lo estas haciendo…

-no, no jeje habré la puerta que me muero de calor acá afuera

-eh? – el rubio se acercó a la puerta y la abrió aun con el teléfono en la mano del otro lado se encontraba Itachi y Deidara…

-bien ya puedes colgar…-dijo Itachi aun hablándole al teléfono

-hehe…-se sobó la cabeza

-hace calor, un...-dijo echándose aire

-cada vez el sol esta mas ardiente, que nunca…jeje –se sentaron en el sillón grande los dos novios- bueno veníamos por…ejem…tu sabes…

-¡tienes que ver a Sasuke, un! – Gritó el otro rubio – esta deprimido desde que lo dejaste ya ni quiere comer, el pobre esta destrozado, fue nuestra culpa a verte dicho que se iría…

-él te lo iba a decir…pero creo que nosotros…apresuramos la noticia…, aunque sea despídete de él…-sonrió el azabache mientras observaba al ojiazul, que estaba con la mirada hacia abajo…

-nose…yo…

-el te ama, un…y sentimos decirte todo esto de un solo tiro es que no somos buenos dando noticias o explicando cosas, un hehe…- dijo con una gota atrás

-déjenme solo…no quiero saber nada de él y menos hoy…prefiero que se vaya…-hizo un puño

-bueno esto ya es tu decisión, nosotros partiremos en la madrugada…-se levanto del sillón al mismo tiempo que su novio – te extrañaremos, Naruto Uzumaki…-le dijo dándole la mano- nunca te olvidaremos…-sonrieron nuevamente los dos, para luego iré…

El rubio se quedo solo en el sillón pensando solo en el viaje, viaje, viaje, era lo único que pensaba, Iruka y Kakashi llegaban de hacer unas cosas…encontrando al rubio observando una foto…

-necesitamos hablar tu y yo…-dijo el de cabello castaño, los dos se dirigieron al ático, donde se encontraba las cosas viejas, donde se encontraban los recuerdos de pequeño de Naruto recuerdos que Iruka había desechado por su bien…una foto saco de una cajita, y un lazo rojo…a simple vista no tenia nada de especial, pero en cada una de estas cosas había un sentimiento…

-ese día lloraste demasiado siempre llevabas esto en todas partes, pero siempre con una mirada triste, ya no querías comer, te enfermaste, y por tu bien tuve que quitártelo…

-…

-esto te ayudara a tomar tu decisión-sonrió Iruka…

-Sasuke…-susurró

OooO

-¿hola? Gaara, necesito que me ayudes…-el ojiazul hablaba por teléfono, era las doce de la noche solo se escuchaba la voz del rubio hablar…

-de acuerdo, ahora iré…

Paso media hora el pelirrojo había llegado, con su carro a recoger al rubio, este salio corriendo con una chaqueta azul oscura…

-¡vamos! –grito el rubio subiéndose al carro, Gaara maneja a toda prisa…

-¿A que hora partirán? –pregunto Gaara, mientras maneja

-Itachi dijo que a las dos…

-bien no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo…-aceleró aún mas

Los nervios atacaban al rubio, muchas cosas se le venían a la mente, comenzó a llover, una lluvia de verano se desató, llegaron al aeropuerto el rubio salió rápido del carro, dejando al pelirrojo esperando, entro y con la mirada comenzó a buscar al azabache pero aun no lo había encontrado…

-Sasuke… ¿Dónde estas?-observo su reloj eran las una con cuarenta y cinco…fue ahí cuando lo vio subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas, el rubio corrió rápido pero temeroso, aun así nadie lo detendría…

-no te preocupes hermano cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra te olvidaras de él…- dijo Itachi apoyando su mano en el hombro del Uchiha menor

-¡Sasuke! –se escucho de lejos – creo que tienes razón hermano, hasta ya estoy alucinando…

-no alucinas baka, es él –dijo Deidara con una gran sonrisa, los dos Uchihas voltearon, encontrándose cara a cara con el rubio, Deidara se llevó a Itachi mas allá dejando solos a la pareja…

-Sa…sas…Sasuke…-hablaba agitado, el pelinegro solo sonrió observando al ojiazul…-lo siento, fue lo único que dijo…

-Sasuke…-pronuncio tratando de mirar a otro lado, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas…-yo…te amo, no quiero que te vayas… –sonrió, tratando de no llorar

-yo también te amo…-lo tomo del rostro dándole un beso tierno y calido- pero aun así no podré detener mi partida…pero te prometo que regresare por ti…-sonrió

-¿de veras? –respondió aun rojo

-de veras- sonrió de nuevo

"El vuelo destinado a Inglaterra partirá dentro de diez minutos por favor todos los pasajeros acercarse"

-ya me tengo que ir…-dijo tomando sus cosas

-te amo…-dijo el rubio, jalándolo del brazo

-yo también te amo…- le dio una vez mas un beso calido, ardiente al mismo tiempo, jugando con sus lenguas un largo rato, hasta quedarse sin poder respirar mas…

-te extrañare, mi dobe…

-yo más, teme…

El azabache se alejo, con Itachi y Deidara a su costado, estaban tristes pero sabían que se volverían a encontrar…

OooO

El sol brillaba como nunca, ardía fuertemente…todos se encontraban en la iglesia, y cuando me refiero todos es hasta Lee… (XD)

La música comenzó a sonar esa canción de boda muy común y conocida por todos…Iruka se acercaba lento y decidido…Kakashi lo esperaba cerca del sacerdote, todos estaban parados viendo a Iruka acercarse con su ramo de flores, y su vestido blanco (kukuku x), una vez que llego el "padre" hablo unas cuantas palabras que no nos interesa, y termino diciendo…

-puede besar a su novio…-el albino tomo a Iruka de la cintura, y poso los labios con los suyos, besándolo apasionadamente, después de despegarse el uno con el otro Iruka procedió a tirar el ramo de flores, cayéndole a Sai (ju) lo cual se puso rojo, su novio sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte, todos comenzaron a tirar arroz mientras se alejaba la pareja a saludar a todos los invitados…

-¡Naruto! Te tengo buenas noticias –dijo Iruka

-¿que sucede?

-Kakashi y yo iremos de luna de miel….a….-sonrió entusiasmado- a….

-¿a?

-a Inglaterra

-¿eh? ¿Pero porque? –preguntó sorprendido

-pues Kakashi tiene unos familiares por ahí, bueno digamos que el y yo nos quedaremos una semana, pero tu estudiaras allá y vivirás con la familia de Kakashi…

-¡enserio! –grito

-¡enserio!- gritaron los dos, el rubio se tiro en los brazos de Iruka, abrazándolo con fuerza…y un beso en la mejilla fue prueba de su agradecimiento

OooO

-aun sigues deprimido, por Naruto verdad

-….

-vamos otouto hace tiempo que no te quejas ni gritas cuando hago cosas malas jeje

-no molestes –volteo

-que aburrido…-tocaron el timbre, rápido y escandalosamente -¡alguien atienda! –Siguieron tocando el timbre –caray…y si estuviera en el baño tendría que ir corriendo a ver quien es…

-¿¿si?? –pregunto aburrido, hasta cuando lo vio – ¡oh por dios!

OooO

-Sasuke, ¿crees que Naruto y tu algún día se vean?…-dijo el hermano mayor, pícaro, escondiendo algo o alguien detrás de él

-no lose, pero quisiera verlo de una vez…-respondió, el azabache sentándose en el mueble

-¿Qué le dirías?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?, acaso no es obvio, le diría que lo amo y que nunca más me alejaría de su lado…

-¡Sasuke!....-salio detrás del Uchiha el rubio, el pelinegro se sorprendió y se paró inmediatamente, corriendo hacia el para luego abrazarlo

-¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!- pregunto sonriendo contento

-ayer, en la noche…te busque y fue muy fácil encontrarte por acá la mayoría te conoce por el apellido jeje…-dijo abrazando el cuello del pelinegro

-dobe…te amo-le dio pequeños besos en los labios

-yo también Sasuke….

OooO

En la alcoba del Uchiha se encontraba el rubio y él viendo el cielo, el pelinegro lo abrazaba de la cintura desde atrás…observando las estrellas y la luna grande y luminosa…

-nee...crees que aquí acabe todos nuestros problemas

-no lose, pero aunque hubiera mas, eso me hace estar mas cerca de ti…-le dio un beso en la mejilla- además…aun nos falta mucho por recorrer dobe…

- ¡deja de decirme así…teme! –inflo las mejillas, volteándose para verlo frente a frente…

-tus ojos resaltan con la luz de la luna…-dijo el pelinegro acariciando el rostro del rubio, lo cual estaba rojo…

-baka…-respondió, el Uchiha lo tomo de los hombros, el rubio suavemente lo tomó del cuello acercándose hacia él, entreabrió sus labios y los pegó a los del pelinegro. La luna era testigo del amor que se tenían los dos…y de todo lo que pasaría esa noche…

"Te amo"

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo podré dormir en paz xD haha, espero que les haya gustado el final TT**

**Naruto: ¿y ahora a que me dedicare ttebayo?**

**Sasuke: lo de siempre molestar, dobe**

**Itachi: ¿quieren ver la foto de Sasuke y Naruto de peques?**

**Deidara: vayan al perfil de la autora ahi la encontraran ^^**

**Itachi: n/_\n ahora...gracias por todos los reviews!:**

**Laila-chan – sakuris – Yoru prince ****– Dark-ekin – akari uzumaki**

**Naruto: me siento utilizado con eso de las fotos ú_ù**

**Sasuke: ¡yo también pero habrá venganza!**

**Naruto: hasta aquí sigues con eso ¬¬ ttebayo**

**Sasuke: lo siento…**

**Naruto: olvídalo…u_u ahora si nos despedimos**

**S&N&I&D: cuídense n_n y gracias por leer!, Sayonara!**


End file.
